Black and White: The Tale of Zeref's Beginnings
by WhiteAxolotl
Summary: Zeref, the infamous Black Wizard, is well-known for his destructive power ending life and creating demons. His past is well-known for its chaos but what about before all that? What if Zeref was actually good? What if he was friends with Fairy Tail's first guild master, Mavis Vermilion? What if his deathly powers and evil nature was due to an ancient book?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail.**

**Black and White: The Tale of Zeref's Beginnings**

**Chapter One**

"These woods must end at some point." Zeref said to himself.

His black robe blended in with the green background as he carried a small knapsack tied with a rope over his shoulder. All around him, the trees never seemed to end as he continued to walk the straight path he had taken nearly four hours ago. Several flowers were scattered throughout the ground and several twigs lie around the tree's trunks. Several birds could be heard in the distance as well as a few wolves.

"I better not have been walking in a huge circle for the past two hours." He said as he walked with his upper body bent down.

His stomach soon began to growl as he put his hand against it to calm it down. Opening his sack, all he found were a small blanket, a book with a golden spine and a small pouch of money with very few coins inside. Zeref sighed at the lack of provisions in his bag.

"There has to be something to eat here."

Looking around, he searched for any signs of food. From the ground to the tree tops, it seemed hopeless to find any food until he found a single apple in the trees. It was hanging on the highest branch on the tree and was close to the edge that if it were knocked off it would splat when it hit the ground. Zeref wrapped his arms and legs around the tree as he started to scurry slowly up the trunk. Ahead of him was a squirrel that had been resting on top of the tree, as it looked down on Zeref, it saw the apple and headed towards it.

"Oh no you don't." Zeref said as he inched his way up the tree.

Reaching the top of the tree, he could see the squirrel had beaten him to the apple and was examining it. The squirrel soon looked at Zeref as he looked back. The two were in a stare down. Zeref's stomach soon growled and the squirrel looked at the apple again.

"Don't do it." Zeref said as the squirrel inched closer to the apple.

The squirrel knocked the apple of the branch just as Zeref started to work his way towards it, causing the apple to splat on the ground. Zeref looked at the squirrel annoyed, until he began to vision the squirrel as various food items such as soup or on a stick. Just as he was about to grab the squirrel, it ran away, causing Zeref to fall on the ground flat on his face.

"I hate that squirrel." Zeref said.

"Are you okay?" A girl's voice asked.

Looking up, a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes stood before him, she looked worry as she saw Zeref lying on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The young wizard said. "Just a mishap with a squirrel."

"A what?" The girl asked.

"Never mind. Anyway, who are you?" Zeref asked.

"I'm Mavis." She replied. "I just came from the village just outside these woods."

"Really?" Zeref asked excitedly.

"Yes, I can lead you to…" Mavis said before she was cut off.

Zeref had grabbed her arm and quickly ran towards the direction she had pointed leaving a trail of smoke behind. As the two left, a large tree branch fell on the spot the two were just standing. Above in the trees was the same squirrel from before who looked angry that he didn't get Zeref.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Silverkeep Village." Mavis said. "It's a small fishing village but the people here are friendly."<p>

The village was small and had a large lake near it with its own small port for the fishermen. All around, children were playing as their mothers would chat or be cleaning something. The men over by the port were laughing and chatting as they loaded up their boats or were taking barrels full of fish towards the small trading post that was positioned near the port.

"Is there someplace to eat?" Zeref asked.

Mavis smile and nodded as she grabbed Zeref's arm and led him to a large wooden building. Its sign had been faded but it could still be read. Four windows, two on either side, had a clear view of the inside, showing tables with many people eating and having a good time.

Entering inside the restaurant, Zeref could smell everything that was being cooked in the back as it made his mouth water and stomach growl louder.

"Welcome to Fiore's Aquatic Food." A waiter greeted. "Would you two like a table?"

"Yes, please." Mavis said.

The waiter led them to a table near one of the windows. As the two sat down, the waiter gave them each a small piece of paper with a list of items available to order. Looking over the menu, Zeref's mouth began to water until he saw the prices.

"This all looks so good, but I barely have enough to get just the plate." He said gloomily.

"Don't worry," Mavis said, "I'll pay for you."

Zeref looked at Mavis as she smiled while pulling at a large stack of money. Zeref's mouth dropped wide open.

"Are we ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, I'll have the fish, cooked well, with a glass of water." Mavis said.

"I'll have the trout, rainbow fish, bear meat, rum and two omelets."

"You're going to eat all of that?" Mavis shrieked.

Before she could tell the waiter not to write it all down, he had already left to the kitchen.

"Yep." Zeref smiled.

Mavis put her head on the table with a sad expression across her face.

"I won't have enough to buy any food on the way back."

"Thanks for the meal, Mavis." Zeref said.

"My money." Mavis cried.

"Are you okay?"

Mavis soon opened her eyes and stood up from the floor. Her face was red from embarrassment as she scratched the back of her head while grinning.

"Yes, everything is all right." She said.

"Well see ya." Zeref said as he walked away.

Mavis sighed. "There goes my pay."

* * *

><p>Just outside the town was an open grass plain with a dirt road leading towards the next village. To the right of Zeref, the lake as it sparkled in the sunlight. Out in the distance, the mountains could be seen as they touched the clouds and several had snow at their peaks.<p>

"Wait!" A voice yelled behind him as he began walking.

Looking behind him, Mavis was running towards him. Her hand was stretched out in hoping she'd be able to catch him. Zeref stood there as she finally caught up to him and tried to catch her breath.

"I," Mavis said breathing heavy, "never got you name."

"I'm Zeref." He replied.

"How would you like to join the guild I'm in?" She asked.

Zeref had a questioning look on his face as he tried to figure out how she knew he could use magic.

"That book." Mavis pointed.

Zeref looked at his bag to see a hole near the bottom with part of the golden spine sticking out of the hole.

"Only rare magic books have a golden spine on them." Mavis stated. "No other book has it and only wizards are capable of reading them."

"So that's how you knew." Zeref finally said.

"Listen, my guild is always accepting members and it looks as though you could be in one or else you won't make it out here much longer."

Zeref took some time to think about her offer.

"Can I trust someone I just met?" He thought to himself. "She did check on me when I fell and even offered to pay my meal."

After sometime of not speaking, Mavis began to walk away in disappointment.

"Okay." Zeref said.

Mavis stopped and turned around.

"I'll join your guild. It probably beats having to live like this."

Mavis smiled and grabbed his arm as she quickly sprinted back in the opposite direction towards the woods again.

"Great, I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!"

"Wait, don't tell me we're going back through the woods again?"

"Yes we are!" Mavis said happily.

"No!" Zeref screamed in horror as the two entered the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for following this story, I didn't realize it would get a lot of views so be sure to tell your friends, your neighborhood hobo and anything that can read. Enjoy!**

**Black and White**

**Chapter Two**

Zeref soon found himself in the exact same woods he just left nearly an hour ago. Mavis' hand was clenched tightly around his wrist as she was running as fast as possible causing Zeref to trip or run into nearby trees on the path. All around him the forest was still as dimly lit as before, the trees seemed to never end and on the ground, several flowers and shrubs were scattered. Mavis had a huge smile and loud laugh as she continued to keep running, forgetting all about Zeref.

"Mavis?" Zeref said.

"What is it, Zeref? Can it wait? We're almost out of the woods." Mavis said smiling.

Zeref sighed. He's never met someone so enthusiastic about what they do. Normally people would complain about the lives they lived but continued on their normal routines. Bu Mavis was somehow different. He constantly pondered about her enthusiasm and questioned whether she wanted or needed too.

"Almost there, I can see sunlight." Mavis said as she used her hand to block the oncoming sunlight.

Zeref looked ahead to see a bright light that nearly made the trees around it disappear. He began to smile and felt slightly relieved it only took about an hour to get through the woods.

Just as they neared the exit, Mavis stopped and Zeref kept going forward. Mavis grabbed the back of his robe and pulled him towards her. A large tree branch soon fell onto the ground in front of the two. At the end, where it was cut, bite marks could be seen. Zeref turned to Mavis as her expression changed from excited to serious.

"Someone's here." Mavis said.

Zeref began to wonder what he was getting himself into and questioned if Mavis was really an enemy of the country.

"Come on out! I know you're there!" Mavis yelled.

A squirrel came running down the side of a tree and stood in behind the branch that nearly crushed Mavis and Zeref.

"Hey, it's that stupid squirrel from before." Zeref said angrily. "You owe me an apple!"

"That's not a squirrel." Mavis said.

Zeref looked at Mavis whose face hadn't changed. She continued to glare at the squirrel as it looked back blankly.

"What do you mean? Of course it's a squirrel. Watch."

Zeref walked up to the squirrel to shoo it away but was thrown into a tree. Black energy began to form around the squirrel as it began to grow bigger to the same size as Zeref.

"Wha-What is it?" Zeref asked confused.

"My mission." Mavis said as she put her hands together forming a bright light.

The squirrel charged Mavis as she shot a ball of light energy at it. The ball hit the squirrel directly but didn't affect its movement as it swung its tail at Mavis knocking her into a tree.

"Mavis!" Zeref yelled.

He put his hands together to form white energy and began firing tiny balls from his hands at the squirrel. The small explosions around the squirrel caused a large smoke cloud to form. Zeref then charged the smoke cloud head on only to find the squirrel disappeared when the smoke cleared.

"Zeref, above you!" Mavis shouted.

Zeref looked up to see the squirrel in the air falling towards him. Its front paws had large claws pointed at him as it continued to fall faster and faster. Zeref jumped out of the way to dodge its attack but was knocked back by its tail.

"Zeref!" Mavis yelled.

"I'm fine." Zeref grinned.

Zeref's hands began to glow white energy again as he made the form of a blade.

"Heaven's Sword!" He yelled as he swung the blade at the squirrel.

The blade made contact with the squirrel's body as it crashed into a nearby tree knocking it down.

"Did I get it?" Zeref wondered.

The squirrel got back up and lunged at Zeref, slashing him with its claws. Zeref fell onto the ground as blood began to exit his wounds. The squirrel walked slowly up to Zeref and just before he could deliver the finishing blow, Mavis fired a large ball of light energy throwing the squirrel several feet into the air.

"Healing touch." Mavis said as she put her hands on Zeref's wounds, immediately healing them.

"Thanks." Zeref said.

"Let's finish this." Mavis said.

The two wizards placed both hands in front of the other as they began to form a large ball of white and light energy. The squirrel, slowly getting up, watched the two as the ball grew bigger and bigger.

"Heaven's Light!" The two wizards said.

The squirrels eyes widened as the giant ball of energy came at it, exploding once it made contact. Zeref and Mavis were both blinded by the amount of light the came out as the ball exploded. All around it, all of the trees and plants turned white for a few seconds as the squirrel began to disintegrate from the balls power.

"Did we get it?" Zeref asked as he slowly moved his arm from his eyes.

Looking around, there was no sign of the squirrel but only the hole it left behind.

"Must have tried digging his way out." Mavis said.

"What was that thing?" Zeref asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to the guild." Mavis replied.

She then grabbed Zeref's wrist and began to sprint quickly, once again, towards the guild. Zeref, after noticing what's happening, found himself flying into more objects or tripping and being dragged on the ground.

"Can't we just walk?" Zeref cried.

"Nope." Mavis smiled.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Magnolia!" Mavis happily said.<p>

Zeref view the town from the hill they were standing on. Many buildings were close to the canals the city had built that lead to the ocean. In the center of the city was a large church surrounded by its citizens.

"At the far end of the city is the guild." Mavis said.

"Hey, what's your guilds name?" Zeref asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you its name." Mavis said apologetically. "It's called Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail, huh?" Zeref said to himself.

A small smile began to form near the edge of his mouth. Immediately, without warning, he grabbed Mavis' wrist and began to sprint towards the guild.

"Wait can't we walk?" Mavis said miserably.

"Nope." Zeref smiled and then began to laugh as Mavis accidentally caught grass in her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all who followed this story so far. It means a lot and I'm appreciate it. Just remember that if it can read it should read this.**

**Black and White**

**Chapter Three**

"Say hello to everyone at Fairy Tail!" Mavis enthusiastically yelled.

Zeref entered through the two giant Arabian like doors. Zeref's smiled soon changed to a red embarrassed face as he saw there were only three men sitting at a table drinking. They all stopped talking immediately as soon as they noticed Zeref's presence.

"Hi guys!" Mavis happily greeted each of them as she sat down next to a large guy with a rectangular shaped head.

"How was the mission, Mavis?" The man wearing the eye patch asked.

"Great! We won't have to worry about any leaks anymore." Mavis smiled.

The man with the eye patch closed his eye and made a small smile as he took a drink from his mug. The man next to him, with spiky hair, continued to stare at Zeref, who was still standing frozen in embarrassment.

"Who are you?" He finally asked Zeref.

"Oh, that's Zeref." Mavis replied. "He said he's going to join our guild."

"I want him to answer the question." The man said sternly.

Mavis glared at the spiky haired man as he turned to look at Zeref again.

"You're serious?" The rectangular headed man laughed. "He doesn't look like a wizard to me."

"Well he is. We just fought off an evil squirrel that had been possessed and his magic level is incredible." Mavis stated.

"A possessed squirrel? You sure you didn't hit your head on a rock or ate something bad?" The spiky haired man asked. "For all we know, he could be one of them."

Mavis became annoyed with the question as the spiky haired man continued to stare Zeref down. Mavis eventually got up from the table and dragged Zeref over to introduce him to everyone.

"Zeref, I would like you to meet your new guild mates; Precht, Yury and Warrod." Mavis smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Precht." The man with the eye patch said.

"I'm Warrod, I hope little Mavy here didn't cause you any trouble." The rectangular headed man said.

"Mavy?" Zeref said confused.

"Warrod tries to be funny but usually no one understands his jokes. Plus that's his nickname for me. I'm not sure why." Mavis said as she began to ponder about it.

The spiky hair man only continued to stare intensely at Zeref.

"And this is Yury." Warrod said. "Don't take it personally he doesn't trust everyone he first meets."

"Yury stop making everyone uncomfortable." Mavis demanded as Zeref took a step back.

Yury then stood up and walked up to Zeref. Moving his hands, a magical barrier formed around him and Zeref.

"What's going on?" Zeref asked nervously as he tried to get out.

"Yury!" Mavis shouted.

"Yury you don't have to do this all the time." Warrod said.

"Yury one of these days you'll be stuck in there by yourself." Precht said as he took another drink.

"I need to make sure you aren't a threat." Yury said trying to keep Zeref calm. "Now this barrier can detect lies and if it does I will personally take you down myself. All you have to do is answer honestly."

"But why would I…"

Yury put his hand up to stop Zeref from finishing his sentence.

"Now, what is your name?" He asked.

"Zeref." He replied seeing no way out of it.

Yury waited to see what would happen and after a few seconds had passed, the barrier still remained active.

"Next question, how did you meet Mavis?"

"In the woods right after I fell out of a tree."

Warrod spit out his drink as he began to laugh. Precht only chuckled and the waitress at the bar put her hand to her mouth to prevent her from laughing.

"You fell out of a tree? Classic!" Warrod laughed.

"Stop it Warrod. At least he probably doesn't get rejected by five girls in a row from a bad joke." Mavis said annoyed.

Warrod stopped laughing and went back to his drink as his face turned red. Precht snorted a little and the waitress went into the back room. Zeref could only grin a little.

"Last question," Yury said his face unchanged. "Do you swear never to harm anyone at Fairy Tail?"

Zeref froze for a second. He didn't think he would hurt anyone. He just met Mavis but he seemed to have already earned her trust. The only person who doesn't seem to trust him is Yury whose face stared at him intensely ever since he set foot inside the guild.

"Well?" Yury asked.

"Yes." Zeref finally said.

The barrier soon disappeared and Zeref's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if Yury was going to attack him now or if he had completed the test.

"Congratulations. You passed." Yury said as he finally smiled.

Zeref looked up at Yury who had his hand extended for a handshake. He didn't know what to do and was confused.

"The last question gets everyone but if you're honest the barrier goes away lightly instead of disappearing immediately." Yury said as his hand was still extended.

Zeref soon continued to look at Yury who still had his hand stretched out. Zeref soon accepted it and shook his hand.

"As you know already, I'm Yury. He said.

"Nice to meet you, Yury." Zeref said.

"So Master Mavis, I assume you're aware of the paperwork you'll have to fill out?

"That's right!" Mavis smiled.

"Wait? Master?" Zeref asked shocked.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" Yury asked. "Mavis here is Fairy Tail's first master and has been doing a pretty good job so far."

"I think I could do better." Warrod said.

"Let it go Warrod." Precht said. "We all agreed that she seemed to be the most suited for the job."

* * *

><p>"You've been staring at the board for quite some time, Zeref." Yury said as he joined Zeref.<p>

Zeref continued to stare at the board and the many jobs it had. A village was asking if someone could help them find missing farm animals. A young woman was requesting someone to search for her husband who went missing since yesterday.

"There's just so many." Zeref said.

"It is overwhelming." Yury chuckled.

"How about we do this then?" Mavis said as she joined the two.

She closed her eyes and spun herself in a circle a few times and randomly grabbed a job from the board. Dizzy from spinning too many times, she nearly fell over before Yury caught her.

"Mavis, sometimes you act like a child." Yury said.

Mavis only laughed and handed the job to Zeref. He read it over the job as his eyes widened.

"100,000 jewels to get rid of some demon?"

"Usually they're pretty strong." Yury said.

"Which is why I'm going to help you!" Mavis exclaimed.

"Uh, master don't you still have…" Yury said before Mavis and Zeref took off.

Mavis was holding Zeref's hand again as she sprinted out of the guild.

"Why don't we try walking?" Zeref cried.

"Nope." Mavis smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys had a great Veteran's Day. So without needed introduction the fourth chapter to Black and White. Enjoy!**

**Black and White: The Tale of Zeref's Beginnings**

**Chapter Four**

The sun shine brightly over the city of Magnolia as Yury sat at the top of a small hill meditating. A small breeze appeared which caused him to open his eyes to see a small boy running towards his direction. The child had short yellow hair and wore a red shirt and blue shorts.

"Dad!" The boy yelled.

"What is it Makarov?" Yury asked.

"Warrod is being mean again." Makarov cried.

Yury sighed as he got up when Makarov finally reached him. Makarov had tears in his eyes and black marker circled around them.

"Warrod did this?" Yury asked.

"Yes." Makarov replied. "Can you beat him up?"

Yury glared at Makarov as the young boy wiped his tears on his arm.

"Makarov, if there is anything for me to teach you is this. We never harm any members of our guild on purpose. Any harm that comes to its members or the guild itself will result in being expelled from our guild." Yury said harshly.

Makarov looked up at his father looking terrified and almost ready to cry again.

"But, "Yury said, "We could also get back at him."

Yury had a small grin and Makarov soon smiled as well and ran down the hill.

"I got the perfect idea!" He shouted happily.

* * *

><p>"Is this the place?" Mavis asked.<p>

The two stood in front of a very large white house that looked it was built brand new. The walls were painted white but were made of fine stone. The roof had two chimneys opposite of each other and the roof itself was designed in an Italian style. The porch stretched about halfway from one end of the house to the wooden white door with six glass panels that formed a circle. Zeref looked around the entire house before returning to Mavis, finding no one was there. Pulling out a piece of paper he read it through it carefully making sure he was correct.

"It says this is the address, even the old man said this was the only house out here." Zeref said as he folded up the paper.

Mavis continued to stare at the empty house. All around no sign of people could be seen even as she peeked through one of the windows. She then shrugged her shoulders and walked up to the wooden door.

"Uh, Mavis?" Zeref said.

Mavis ignored Zeref as she turned the golden doorknob. It slowly began to turn and eventually opened the large wooden door. Zeref stood where he was, astonished that Mavis just walked right into the home.

"Are you coming, Zeref?" Mavis asked.

Zeref came back to realization and nodded his head.

The main room they were in was filled with pictures hanging on the walls. To the right was a staircase that lead to the second floor with more pictures hanging on the walls headed up.

"This guy must really like pictures." Zeref stated.

Heading into the next room, the two found a fireplace that had smoke coming from its base. Two chairs were neatly placed in front of it and a small table was placed in between the two. Zeref noticed something shining from the small table as he approached it.

"What's this?" Zeref wondered.

In his hand, he held a small key he grabbed from the table. It was made of gold and engraved on the side was a strange symbol that he had never seen before.

"What do you suppose it unlocks?" Zeref asked Mavis.

Mavis examined the key closely before giving it back to Zeref smiling.

"Treasure!" She happily exclaimed.

Zeref sighed at her response as he put the key into his pocket. The two continued to check all of the rooms and even the ones upstairs.

"Well, I just checked upstairs and there's no sign of him." Zeref said as he met Mavis back in the front room.

"I wonder where he is." Mavis wondered. "Wait, is there a basement?"

"I'm not sure, let's look." Zeref replied.

Both of them checked every door for the stairs that led to the basement. Each door they opened only led to a room or closet and soon Mavis got tired and sat on the chair in front of the fire place.

"What are you doing?" Zeref asked.

"Taking a break." Mavis yawned.

Before Zeref could say anything a large roar filled the entire house as the floor near them began to crack. Before either of them could react, the floor exploded as a large red demon appeared behind them. It was blowing smoke out of its nose as its hands began to form fists.

"There you are!" Zeref yelled as he charged the enormous demon.

Just as Zeref got close enough, the demon blew fire out of its mouth knocking him back into the wall. Mavis got up from the chair and placed her hands together forming a light colored energy ball.

"Fairy Hold!" She yelled.

The ball formed into separate lines as they wrapped around the demon catching him. The demon struggled and managed to break free as it shot more fire from its mouth at Mavis. Zeref jumped in front of Mavis and set a large white wall in front of the two to stop the fire.

"You okay?" He asked Mavis.

"Yes, thank you." Mavis replied.

"We got to attack together."

Mavis nodded her head and the two charged the beast from opposite sides.

Zeref's hands lit up with a giant white ball of energy as did Mavis as the two fired it at the demon. The demon jumped into the air, dodging the explosion and charged Zeref. Unable to dodge in time, Zeref was kicked into the same wall. Mavis ran after him only to be caught and thrown into the opposite wall. The demon soon sucked up as much air as possible as it looked at Mavis. Zeref, lying in the ruble, watched as the demon prepared to shoot fire at Mavis.

"Earthquake!" He yelled sitting himself up and placing his hands on the ground.

The ground began to shake harshly as paintings and furniture fell over. The entire house shook as the demon stumbled to maintain its balance. Mavis soon got up and used her magic to pick up the fallen debris and throw it at the demon. Zeref followed as well as he formed a large hammer. He swung the hammer at the demon and knocked it into the air. Mavis chased after the demon, jumping really high as her entire body glowed with light energy.

"Eagle Tackle!" She yelled as she head butted the demon.

The demon gasped for air as Mavis hit it squarely in the stomach. The demon soon grabbed Mavis and flung her into the ground.

"Mavis!" Zeref yelled.

The demon planted its legs on the roof and jumped at Mavis who was still on the ground. Before the demon could land a fatal blow, Zeref blocked the demons path with a white wall.

"Angel's Cannon!" He yelled.

A large white cannon figure formed in Zeref's hands as he fired it at the demon. It hit the demon and exploded causing him to fly through several rooms.

"Mavis." Zeref said worried. "Are you okay?"

Mavis coughed a bit before opening her eyes. She began to smile weakly and nodded her head.

"Come on, we have an opportunity to take it out together." Zeref said as he helped Mavis up.

The demon came back into the room as it began to suck in the air around it. Zeref and Mavis both charged it in opposite directions. Both of their hands began to light up as each of them prepared to take down the demon with one go.

"Heaven's Hammer!" Zeref yelled as he swung a hammer made of white energy at the demon.

"Fairy Jail!" Mavis yelled.

A large light energy trapped the demon again just as the hammer hit it, knocking into the next room, crashing through the wall. Zeref and Mavis prepared themselves just as the smoke around the demon began to disappear.

"He's gone!" Mavis said astonished as she looked at the hole in the ground in front of them.

"Bastard must've dug it in the middle of the smoke." Zeref angrily said.

Suddenly, the ground underneath Zeref broke away as the demon pulled him down. Mavis grabbed Zeref's hand but was knocked back by the demon as it punched her. Zeref grabbed onto a nearby ledge only to be kicked by the demon falling down the hole.

"Zeref!" Mavis cried as she attempted to get up only to be kicked into the wall again.

* * *

><p>The basement was barely lit as Zeref opened his eyes. Looking around he could see the light at the top was barely peeking through the planks that had blocked the hole. In front of him was a desk that had a few candles lit around it.<p>

"At least the planks didn't land on me." Zeref smirked.

Getting up, he could hear explosions and Mavis' cries as she continued to battle the demon.

"Mavis." He said worried as he clenched his fist.

Walking over to the desk he found a small black book with a golden spine. The book had a small lock on it with a strange symbol.

"Wait a sec." Zeref said as he reached in his pockets.

Pulling out the small key from before, he saw it had the same symbol as did the lock on the book. Inserting the key into the book, it flung wide open as the pages flipped all the way to the first page.

"Black Magic?" Zeref wondered as he read the text.

_This magic is not meant to be used under any circumstances. This magic will turn anyone good of heart to a ruthless killer. Anyone caught with this book will be punished by death._

_-Prism_

"Who's Prism?" Zeref questioned.

In the distance he could hear Mavis scream his name as the demon continued to roar. More explosions could be heard as Zeref listened closely to the power of each one.

"Mavis." He said worried.

Starring at the book he found a spell on defeating demons in it. Looking at the page and the page before he wondered why such a book ever existed in the first place.

"If I don't use this book, Mavis could die. But if the book is true, I might end up killing someone." Zeref said to himself.

Suddenly, something crashed through the planks that blocked the hole and smashed into the ground. Zeref curious to know who it was was shocked to find Mavis lying in the hole she made. She was unconscious as her face was beaten with blood coming from the top of her head.

"Mavis." Zeref chocked.

The demon soon came crashing down as well, as it stood in front of the two roaring even louder, causing the basement to shake. Its red eyes focused on Zeref as he prepared to fight the demon.

"This is for you, Mavis." Zeref said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know its barely been a day since the release of chapter four, but I've had this chapter and several others completed.**

**Enjoy!**

**Black ****& ****White**

**Chapter Five**

The red demon continued to stare intensely at Zeref; blowing more smoke out of his nose and clenching its fists even tighter. Zeref glared at the demon, he was unfazed by its enormous presence as the two stood there in the basement. Mavis didn't move, she was still unconscious as Zeref looked at her before returning his attention to the demon.

"You just hurt a good friend of mine." Zeref said as his hands began to glow. "That was a big mistake on your part and now you will witness my power to defend others."

The demon stood in a fighter's stance, preparing for Zeref to charge him any minute. A few rocks fell down between the fighters. When the rocks landed, Zeref immediately took off. He charged the demon and punched him square in the face. The demon stumbled back but retaliated by blowing fire out of his mouth. Zeref dodged the flames and swung around the demon kicking him in the back of the head. The demon crashed into the ground but got back up quickly and fired more flames from its mouth. Zeref tried dodging all the flames only to be intercepted by the demon and slammed into a wall.

"I won't let you beat me that easily." Zeref said as he stood up.

The demon stood in front of Zeref staring at him and began to charge at him. Zeref's hands began to glow as he put them on the ground.

"Earthquake!" He yelled.

The entire floor began to shake violently as the demon struggled to keep its balance and run at the same time. Several rocks began to fall but the demon managed to break them away. Zeref took his hands off the ground and charged the demon and began throwing more punches and kicks. The demon blocked all of them and countered with a head butt. Zeref slid away from the demon, still on his feet.

_"He's too strong. I put everything in my attacks but he still doesn't seem to have taken any damage." Zeref thought to himself._

The demon stood still as it glared at Zeref who was glaring back. The demon's leg suddenly bent a bit as it put its hand on it.

_"Wait? Is he actually hurt?" _Zeref wondered as watched the demon hold its leg in pain.

Zeref began to grin as the demon let go of its leg and stood ready to fight, putting its injured leg behind it.

"Now I got you." Zeref said as his legs began to glow.

Zeref speedily ran at the demon but suddenly disappeared. The demon stood still and waited for Zeref to strike. Soon, Zeref popped out of thin air and swung at the demon's injured leg. The demon jumped away in time and blew more fire at Zeref who barely dodged it. The demon then jumped high into the air and then jumped from the ceiling and tackled Zeref into the ground causing a hole to dig deeper into the ground. A white light soon appeared from the hole as it shot straight up and soon the demon flew up into the air with Zeref's fist in its stomach.

"Angel Wings!" Zeref said angrily.

Two wings appeared on Zeref's back as he grabbed the demon and flew it into the walls, dragging it across the stones and broken boards. Zeref then flew high up and dropped the demon down the hole they came through. The demon fell and hit the ground hard as smoke formed around it. Zeref landed safely on the ground in front of the smoke as his wings disappeared.

"Did I get him?" Zeref wondered.

Unexpectedly, a large fire ball flew out of the smoke and smashed into Zeref causing him to crash into the wall behind him. The demon then came rushing out of the smoke, behind the fireball, and smashed the ground underneath Zeref, causing it to break apart and throwing Zeref into the air. The demon jumped into the air and began to repeatedly beat Zeref in the air and finally slamming him into the ground.

The demon landed in front of Zeref as he laid there beaten badly. Zeref began to struggle standing up as the demon glared at him.

"I won't let you win." Zeref weakly said.

Zeref stood up and starred at the demon. The demon had bruises on his legs and upper torso but continued to stand ready, un-weakened from the fight. Zeref had bruises everywhere on his body and his clothes were ripped. Blood was dripping out of his ear and several gashes were on his arm.

"I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else." Zeref said weakly standing. "I'm not strong, I admit it, but letting evil things like you destroy the good lives of others is something I will stop. My village was once destroyed by something like you and I was left all alone. It was at that point I set off to become stronger and I never once cared for anyone. I would always lose my fights but I never gave up, but then, I met someone. She showed me in only a matter of minutes that having friends is stronger than being by yourself. It's thanks to her that I was able to win my first fight with an evil creature." Zeref slowly faced his hands at each other. "You may be stronger, so what? It doesn't mean a thing to me …" A black ball of energy began to form in his hands. "I have a friend with me right now and so that means I will beat you because it shows that I can be stronger!"

The black ball formed larger and larger until it was bigger than Zeref or the red demon. The demon didn't move a muscle, it continued to glare at Zeref and puff smoke out of its nose.

At the other end of the room, Mavis partially opened her eyes as she turned to look at Zeref. He was standing in front of the demon with a large black ball in his hands and he looked angry.

"Zeref." She weakly said.

"I don't know what this magic will do to me, but if it's meant to stop you and save my friend then I'll use it." Zeref angrily said.

Zeref flung the large black ball at the demon who embraced the balls impact.

"Hell's Abyss!" Zeref yelled.

The demon continued to hold the ball back as it began slowly moving it. Soon, the ball began to suck the demon's body inside it. The demon started to struggle to get out, it finally managed to grab a rock and pull itself out.

"Oh no you don't! Heaven's Hammer!" Zeref yelled as he jumped into the air.

A huge white hammer formed in Zeref's hands as he slammed it down on top of the demon. The demon lost its grip on the rock and was fully sucked into the black ball. The black ball soon began to glow brightly and started to shrink.

"Take that." Zeref smirked.

Suddenly, the ball began to grow bigger, much to Zeref's surprise as it grew back to its normal size and the demon got out.

"But, I put everything into that attack." Zeref said. "How did he get out?"

The demon, fully out, smashed the black ball in his hand and roared at Zeref. It soon began to suck in as much air as possible. Zeref unable to move, fell to his knees.

"Urg, I can't move. I used too much of my magic." He said.

The demons mouth grew wider and wider until it couldn't breathe in anymore. With one swift blow, a large fireball exploded out of the demons mouth right at Zeref.

"This is the end." Zeref said as he closed his eyes to embrace the impact.

The fireball came at Zeref and just before it hit him, a black figure jumped in front of Zeref at the last minute, blocking the explosion. Zeref opened his eyes to see Mavis in front of him. She had her hands out in front of her, forming a light magical barrier in front of the two.

"Mavis." Zeref began.

"Just because you fought alone in the beginning, doesn't mean you will die alone in the end." Mavis said weakly.

Zeref looked up at her as she turned her head. Tears formed in her eyes as she smiled.

"No matter what, from now on you'll never be alone, even if it means we both go out." Mavis said.

Zeref continued to stare at Mavis who immediately changed moods when looking at the demon.

"Listen, I'll try and weaken it and at that point use that spell again and give it all you got." She said.

Zeref continued to look at her as she charged the demon and fired tiny light energy balls at the demons feet. The demon jumped into the air, only to be intercepted by Mavis who head-butted it into the ceiling.

"Fairy Bomb!" She yelled as a large light ball of energy hit the demon, blowing up the section of the ceiling.

The demon began to fall, weak from the explosion, as Mavis slammed her feet on it causing it to crash into the ground.

"Zeref! Now!" Mavis yelled.

Zeref stood up and faced his hands towards each other. A large black ball began to form in his hands as he concentrated the rest of his energy.

The demon got up, just as Mavis pulled out a large sword made of magic.

"Sword of Judgment!" She yelled, slamming the sword down on the demon.

The black ball in Zeref's hands became larger than last time as Zeref attempted to keep it intact.

"Hell's..."He yelled as Mavis trapped the demon in a light magical cage. "Abyss!"

The large magic ball hit the demon head on as the demon attempted to stop it only to be sucked in once again. Mavis formed the same sword and smashed the demon inside, causing it to be stuck in the ball.

"One last hit!" Mavis yelled.

She began to form the giant sword in her hands as Zeref formed a giant hammer in his. The two ran side by side each other as the swung the large objects at the black ball.

"Heaven's Judgment!" They both yelled.

The hammer and sword formed together to form a large battle axe as they swung it together, hitting the black ball. The black ball was slammed into the ground even more, causing it to go even deeper. Mavis and Zeref landed in front of the ball as it began to shrink and eventually became small enough to not be seen by the naked eye.

"We did it!" Mavis cheered.

Zeref was astonished that they finally defeated the demon and started to smile and laugh.

"Yes! My first mission!" Zeref cheered.

The two began to dance inside the basement, happily chanting they won and high-five each other.

* * *

><p>"So did you get rid of the demon?" An elderly man asked.<p>

The sun began to set as Zeref and Mavis were standing in front of a small shack that was poorly built. At the door was and elderly man who was quite short and had a grey beard and a bald head. He wore a small black suit and held onto a cane to keep him standing.

"Yes sir." Zeref smiled.

Zeref had several bandages on his face and his arm was in a sling. Mavis was smiling with her eyes closed. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and a small patch on top of her eyebrow. The old man looked at the two very carefully and the condition they were in.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you both." The old man said with his head down.

"It is no problem. It's not like it was your fault." Mavis reassured him.

The old man looked up at Mavis who was still smiling. A tear began to form in his eye until he wiped it away with his handkerchief.

"Here, take this." The old man said grabbing a small bag from a table next to him.

Zeref grabbed the bag and opened it in surprise. Inside was the reward money and the same book he read while in the basement.

"Why would you?" Zeref asked but was interrupted by the old man.

"I've no use for it." He gladly said before closing the door.

* * *

><p>"Well I'll say one thing, you did great today Zeref." Mavis said as the two were walking on the dirt road.<p>

Zeref continued to stare at the book while Mavis continued to praise him on his first job.

"_What secrets lie inside you?" _Zeref questioned the book.

Before he could ponder anymore about the book, Mavis grabbed his wrist and started sprinting again.

"I can't wait to tell everyone back at the guild about this!" She happily exclaimed.

"Seriously why do we always keep sprinting?" Zeref cried as the two ran down the dirt road in the sunset.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go guys, the next chapter. I would just like to thank you all for reading this. This seems to be the most popular story out of all my other ones. Be sure to add your reviews which will help me tons and don't forget to follow and favorite to stay update on the story. Peace!**

**Black & White**

**Chapter Six**

"And I said, welcome home!" Warrod laughed.

Zeref and Mavis were sitting at the table awkwardly as Warrod continued to laugh at the joke he told. Yury, Makarov and Precht were sitting at the bar, trying to drown out Warrod's laugh. Warrod spilled his drink as he picked it up.

"I swear each joke is worse than the next." Yury complain.

Makarov covered his ears as he tried to not be able to hear anything. Precht stood up and left the guild, holding a piece of paper crumbled in his hand.

"What's with Precht?" Zeref wondered.

Mavis leaned in closer to Zeref as she put her hand over here mouth so Warrod couldn't hear her.

"He doesn't like Warrod's jokes." Mavis whispered.

Zeref looked at Warrod who was starting to calm down from laughing so long as he gasped for air.

"Warrod, don't you think you should be teaching Makarov something today?" Yury said as he put his drink down.

"Yes, you're right." Warrod replied standing up. "Come along Makarov, today we will focus on defense."

Makarov ran after Warrod after realizing he left the room. Zeref and Mavis continued to sit at the table while Yury went into the back office looking relieved he doesn't have to hear Warrod again.

"So are all of Warrod's jokes bad?" Zeref asked Mavis.

Mavis looked at Zeref and silently nodded her head as she went back to sip her tea. Zeref looked at the door Warrod and Makarov left through as a blurry image appeared in his head. His eyes began to widen as the image became clearer and clearer the more he focused on it.

"Zeref?" Mavis asked.

Zeref snapped back into reality and saw Mavis had been trying to get his attention. She had a concern look on her face as she had her hand on his arm.

"Yes?" Zeref finally replied.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about your past." She said.

Zeref looked down at his empty cup he held in his hands.

"It's not something I like to talk about." He said slowly. "But, I suppose I could tell you about it."

Zeref placed the empty cup on the table and turned towards Mavis. She was prepared to hear the story as she smiled patiently.

"When I was young, a large four-legged beast attacked my village. I wasn't strong and my magic wasn't as strong as it is now. Everyone in the village never talked to me and the other boys would beat me up. The only friend I ever had was Master Ichi, the only wizard who taught me magic. But, during the middle of the night, the beast attacked and destroyed my village killing people left and right, including my master." Zeref started to shake as more images of his village appeared in his head.

Mavis wrapped her arms around him causing Zeref to stop shaking.

"Thank you." He said as Mavis let go.

Clearing his throat he took a deep breath and continued his story.

"After the attack, I searched my entire village for anyone still alive. I only found one person, one of the boys who would beat me up. His name was Kara but I later regretted my decision to help him after that day." Zeref said as he focused on the cup in front of him.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>12 Years Ago<strong>_

"Kara, I found some berries we can eat." A young Zeref said running into a cave.

The cave was dark and moist as several droplets of water fell from the ceiling. Sitting against a lone rock in the center of the cave was a small boy with brown hair. He had a green shirt and black pants with a red sash going around his waist. The boy didn't move as he looked down at the ground.

"Kara?" Zeref asked as he approached the boy.

Suddenly, Zeref felt a fist in his stomach as he fell to the ground gasping for air. The boy stood up and looked at Zeref with an evil grin on his face. A large scar went down the side of his face as he cracked his knuckles.

"I must thank you Zeref for taking care of me." Kara said as he slammed his foot on Zeref.

Zeref gasped for more air and cried in pain as Kara started to kick him on the ground.

"It's thanks to you that I got out alive after summoning that demon."

"You did what?" Zeref asked confused.

"It was me Zeref." Kara said picking Zeref up. "I was the one who summoned that demon in order to show the village how strong I am but I ended up failing as that pathetic teacher of yours defeated the monster."

Kara punched Zeref in the face several times before throwing him into the wall. Zeref fell on the floor writhing in pain as Kara stood still watching Zeref.

"But now, thanks to you, I can get stronger and be able to become a hero in the world's eyes."

Dark energy began to form around Kara's fists as he faced his hands towards each other.

"And now, to make sure I can succeed, I'm going to eliminate you." Kara grinned.

A small black ball appeared between his hands as Kara lifted it over his head. Zeref watched as he lied on the ground as Kara slowly approached him.

"Goodbye, Zeref." Kara said.

He threw the black ball down on top of Zeref causing a large explosion to occur. The cave began to shake as several rocks fell. Kara stood in front of the smoke as he waited for it to disappear. His eyes widened as he saw Zeref was completely unharmed. Zeref had his hands straight out forming a large white wall in front of him.

"You pathetic scum." Kara angrily said. "Know your place."

Kara ran up to Zeref and began kicking him on the ground. Zeref yelled in pain as each kick hit him. Zeref soon threw a fist at Kara who grabbed it.

"Don't think you can hit me Zeref." Kara said as he began to squeeze Zeref's fist.

He soon grabbed Zeref and began to repeatedly punch him, eventually knocking Zeref out.

"There's no point in finishing you, I'll let nature do that." Kara said tossing Zeref into the woods. "If you do survive Zeref, come find me and I will gladly end you."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

"I'm glad I could be your friend." Mavis said grabbing Zeref's arm.

"Me too, but now I have to find Kara and defeat him before he causes any harm to anyone." Zeref said clenching his fists.

* * *

><p>Zeref woke up in the middle of the night as he gasped for air. His hands were shaking fiercely as sweat fell down his head. The room was dark and the only light he could see was coming from the room. Looking out his window, he could see the entire city of Magnolia as the moon shined over it. The ocean sparkled in the light as a few dolphins jumped out of the water and back in. Zeref walked back to his bed and reached under his mattress. Pulling out a black book he began reading it.<p>

"Okay, sleep spell, sleep spell. This book has to have one." Zeref said to himself as he searched through the black book.

"Aha!"

Zeref pointed at a page where an image of a person's head and a bed appeared with small text written on the page. Studying it carefully, he closed the book and lied back on his bed. Closing his eyes, he put his first two fingers on his forehead as he silently lay on his bed.

"Sleep!" He said and his hand dropped as he began to snore on top of his bed.

The black book on his desk began to emit a dark energy as it floated over to Zeref and was absorbed into his body causing Zeref's entire body to emit a dark energy before disappearing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Black and White**

**Chapter 7**

"Okay, one more time Makarov." Zeref said.

Makarov took a deep breath before focusing on Zeref. Concentrating really hard, his entire right arm grew three times larger than the rest of his body as he charged Zeref. Zeref placed both of his hands in front and a white wall appeared in front of him just as Makarov reached him. Makarov's fist hit the wall, causing it to disappear. Zeref, taken by surprised barely ducked in time just as Makarov's fist nearly hit him. Zeref then placed both of his hands together forming a tiny white ball of energy and fired it at Makarov. Makarov dodged the white ball and morphed his body to grow to the same size as his oversized arm. He charged Zeref and smacked him into a wall. Tiny debris fell from the wall as Zeref sat against it, not moving.

"Ha! I win!" Makarov proudly cheered.

As he marched in a circle, pumping his fist into the air as his body shrank back to its original size, Zeref's eyes opened and he charged Makarov, catching him by surprise. Unable to react quickly, Zeref punched Makarov into the opposite wall.

"You must never assume victory if your opponent goes down." Zeref told him. "Not all enemies will be easy to beat in one punch."

Zeref walked over to Makarov and extended his hand out to help the small boy up. Makarov grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. Looking at Zeref, he looked down in disappointment that he was easily beat by Zeref.

"Don't worry." Zeref reassured him. "You actually almost had me this time; when you broke through my barrier I was caught by complete surprise. Just remember to keep training extra hard."

Makarov looked up at Zeref who had a bright smile on his face. The young boy soon began to smile as well and ran off into the guild shouting out ideas on how to beat Zeref next time.

"That was some fight." Yury said as he approached Zeref.

"How long have you been watching?" Zeref asked.

"Long enough to know my son is becoming stronger and it's thanks to you and Warrod." Yury smiled.

"Thanks." Zeref said.

"But that's not my real reason for coming to talk to you." Yury said as his expression changed.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean a lone man defeated a large monster like that?" Zeref questioned Yury.<p>

They were sitting at the bar as Makarov ate a sandwich at a nearby table. All around the guild, several new members have joined as they sat around, drinking and laughing while others went off to do jobs.

"It's all written in this paper, look." Yury said, passing a newspaper to Zeref.

Zeref looked at the section Yury pointed at and read it several times over.

'_A small village near the South Mountains was recently attacked by a large round like monster as it destroyed most of the village. Luckily, a man by the name of Kara was able to subdue the beast by himself.'_

"Kara." Zeref angrily said.

"Mavis told me about your past and I decided to dig into his background. So far we can't tell if this was a coincidence or if he really was involved in releasing the monster." Yury told Zeref.

Zeref's hands tighten up into fists as he slammed them hard on the counter, causing Yury's cup to shake.

"We have to stop him." Zeref said.

"We can't, we aren't sure if he is really the one pulling this or not. Look I know this is hard for you but Mavis wants us to give it a few days and see if more attacks happen and if they resemble this one."

Zeref got out of his seat and walked out of the guild, not saying a word as he walked to his home.

"_I just know he's behind it. I just know it." _Zeref angrily thought to himself.

* * *

><p>In the woods, close to a village, a black hole appeared out of thin air as it began to open wider. Soon, a large round green monster with one eye rolled out of the hole and let off a large roar. A man wearing a blue cloak and grey armor stood in the trees as he observed the monster getting familiar with its surroundings.<p>

"Hmm, so Zeref hasn't taken the bait yet? No worries, that just means I can have more fun." The man said. "Go Ooze Singer, and bring me victory!"

The man pointed his hand out at the village that barely stood out from the trees canopies. The green monster began to roll its way towards the village, crushing anything its path as several screams could be heard coming from the distance.

"Zeref, come with us. We got a job." Precht said.

Zeref was sitting at the bar with several empty mugs next to him. He looked at Precht and went back to his drink, not uttering a word.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A Few Days Later<strong>_

"Let's go, this job is important." Precht told him.

"More important than stopping Kara?" Zeref replied.

Precht sighed and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He slammed in front of Zeref, knocking an empty mug over and catching Zeref's attention.

"This village is assumed to be the next target. Our job is to protect it for the night and explore the areas around it for any signs of magic."

Precht walked away and exited out of the guild. Zeref still sat at the bar, starring at the piece of paper. His hands began to form fists as he clenched his teeth. His entire body was shaking as he tried to prevent himself from doing anything too reckless.

"Wait for me!" He yelled as he jumping off his seat and chasing after Precht.

The walk to the village was quiet as Precht took the lead with Mavis and Zeref following him. All around the three, was an open meadow with a few flowers sticking out. The small breeze brushed against Zeref's back as Mavis tried to keep her hair still. Precht didn't budge at all as he continued to walk forward.

"So, what will you do if we do see Kara?" Mavis asked Zeref, breaking the silence.

Zeref looked at the ground, clenching his fists. Memories of Kara beating him up and the monster that destroyed his village formed in his head as he became angrier at the thought of Kara.

"I'm going to stop him." Zeref said.

"That's not what she meant." Precht said.

Zeref looked up at Precht who was still looking straight ahead.

"She wants to know if you will kill him or let him live." Precht explained.

Zeref looked at Mavis who was looking at the ground afraid of Zeref's response. Zeref never thought he would need to kill him but only defeat him. But, he began to realize that this was real life and not the small fights they had as children. This world he lived in was a kill or be killed world where only the strongest wizards prevail while the weak don't continue.

"We're here." Precht said, stopping in front of the two.

The village was small and quiet as a few people could be seen doing chores. Next to the village was a large forest with extremely tall trees that never seemed to end.

"I'll go talk with the chief, I want you two to explore the woods for any signs of potential dark magic." Precht said before taking off.

Mavis headed directly to the forest as Zeref followed. All around, hardly any sunlight peeked through the leaves as the two explored the forest. Nearly half an hour went by as the two searched but found nothing.

"I don't think there's anything here." Mavis complained.

"Wait, what's that?" Zeref pointed.

In the distance, a small black energy floated in a small opening in the trees. As the two approached it, the dark energy began to grow larger and larger.

"Looks like we found what we were looking for." Zeref said.

"Now to get rid of it." Mavis added.

Putting both of her hands up, Mavis closed her eyes as she began to concentrate on the black hole. A small light energy glowed in front of her and began to take the shape of a large key. The key floated in the air, much to Zeref's amazement as it slowly worked its way towards the black hole. Stopping in front, the key began to turn sealing the black hole.

"There." Mavis smiled. "All finished."

Suddenly, the black hole appeared again, only larger, blasting Zeref and Mavis back into the trees. A large roar echoed throughout the forest as Mavis and Zeref began to stand back up. Soon, a large round green monster with one eye appeared and rolled directly at Zeref and Mavis.

The two dodged the monster and fired small balls of energy at it, causing tiny explosions to form around it. Zeref's hands began to glow a darker white and formed a large hammer.

"Heaven's Hammer!" He yelled, slamming the hammer in the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, the monster stood in its spot, unharmed by the attack. Its tongue suddenly shot out of its mouth, grabbing Zeref. As Zeref attempted to escape, the monster slammed him into nearby trees and eventually threw him into Mavis who came to rescue him.

"This monster is too tough." Mavis said.

"Then let's fight it together." Zeref smiled.

Getting up, Mavis put her hands together as light energy shout from her hands making long beams as they surrounded the monster, trapping it from moving. Zeref ran up to the monster, his legs glowing as he attempted to kick the monster. The monster jumped into the air before Zeref could land a blow and slammed down between Zeref and Mavis, causing them to fly in opposite directions. The monster quickly rolled in Zeref's direction as he weakly began to stand up.

Before the monster could squash him, a large blast appeared in front of the monster, knocking it back. Zeref turned around to see Precht standing with his hands in the form of two pistols. His index fingers had two small purple glowing energy at the tip. When he bent his thumb, small energy shot from his fingers and directly at the monster causing tiny explosions around it.

"Precht." Zeref smiled.

Precht helped Zeref up as the two looked at the monster. The monster glared at the two as the stood back to back, facing the giant green monster.

* * *

><p>In the distance, the same man wearing grey armor stood in the trees as he made an evil grinned while watching the fight occur.<p>

"Zeref, it's so good to see you again. Too bad you'll never see me." The man laughed as he formed a black ball of energy in his hand.

**Just want to give you guys a special thank you. This story by far has the highest number of views even my other stories combined can't match it. So be sure to hit that follow button to get updates on the story and don't forget to favorite and tell your friends. One more thing is don't forget to check out my other stories as well. Peace out and remember to drink chocolate milk because it is good for the soul.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Black and White**

**Chapter 8**

Zeref and Precht continued to glare at the giant round monster. Its one eye peered back at the two as they stand back-to-back, ready to dodge any of its attacks. The monster begins to roll slowly towards the two, much to their surprise. Suddenly, when the monster's face appears, its teeth become sharper than before as it shoots its tongue out at Zeref and Precht.

"Watch out!" Precht yells.

The two barely miss the monsters tongue as it zooms by them, hitting several trees. Its tongue soon begins to retreat back into its mouth, carrying several trees with it, shredding them to bits with its incredibly sharp teeth. Zeref watches in horror as the monster spits out the remaining parts of the trees from its mouth.

'_Is this what Kara has been doing to those villages for the past few days?'_

"Zeref, I don't think I need to tell you to be careful." Precht said.

Zeref nodded his head and prepared for the monster's next attack. A dark white color began to glow around his hands as he looked at the rounded monster. The monster soon focused its attention on Zeref and began to roll quickly towards him. Jumping out of the way to dodge it, a large hammer formed in Zeref's hands as he slammed it down on top of the monster's body.

Its body began to squish down into the ground until it popped back up into its original form, flying straight up into the air. Stunned by what happened, Zeref ran several feet back as the monster came crashing down on the ground. When it crashed, a large wind picked up, causing several trees to be uprooted and blown away. Zeref and Precht stood their ground as the wind faded away.

"Any ideas?" Zeref asked.

"No, but maybe Mavis has one. Where is she?" Precht asked.

Zeref scanned the open area for Mavis. She was nowhere to be seen as Zeref assumed she was knocked out from the last attack. Precht clenched his teeth as he starred at the monster. It continuously looked at him then at Zeref, back-and-forth, waiting for one of them to move.

"I have an idea." Precht said. "Take out its eye."

Zeref looked at the monster's one eye. It kept looking back at him and Precht. Its eye was small but wide open for a large attack. Zeref grinned and nodded his head.

Running towards the monster, Zeref's hands began to glow dark white again as he fired several small balls at the monster, causing tiny explosions around its eye. Nearly blinded, the monster looked away as Precht waited for it, with his hands in the shape of pistols. As soon as he saw the monsters eye, he began to rapidly fire small bolts of energy at it. The monster stuck its tongue out and deflected the attacks. Its tongue then shot straight at Precht who couldn't move in time and was caught by the tongue.

"Precht!" Zeref exclaimed.

Precht managed to free one of his arms and aimed at the monsters eye. Firing several shots, the monster let go of Precht to defend itself from any damage.

"Now we know its weakness." Precht said landing on the ground.

The monster turned around, facing Zeref and Precht, and began to spin faster and faster in place.

"What's it doing?" Zeref wondered.

A large windstorm began to pick up around the monster and soon headed towards Zeref and Precht. Both of them got caught in it and were thrown in opposite directions. Precht crashed into a couple of fallen trees as Zeref landed on the ground. The monster stopped spinning as the wind storm disappeared and slowly approached Precht.

Unable to move, Zeref watched as the monster slowly stuck its tongue out and waved it into the air, ready to smash Precht. As the tongue came down on Precht, a light barrier was formed in front of him as the tongue was deflected back into the air. In front of Precht was Mavis who was breathing heavy as she continued to keep the barrier up.

"I'm glad I made it in time." Mavis said.

Precht stood up and didn't say a word but only grinned. Mavis smiled at him. Zeref slowly got back up as the monster began to slam its tongue on top of the two repeatedly but couldn't break pass Mavis' barrier. Zeref's hand glowed dark white as he placed them on the ground. Mavis watched as Zeref waited to know when they were ready to jump.

"Earthquake!" Zeref yelled.

Mavis and Precht jumped into the air as the ground began to shake violently, causing the monster to roll in all directions, making it dizzy. When the ground stopped shaking, the monster was too dizzy to move as Zeref, Mavis and Precht, all at once, attacked it. Zeref slammed his hammer on top of the monster, causing it to go flying in the sky. Mavis fired several long beams of energy at the monster, forcing it to come back down, crashing into the ground. Precht aimed carefully at its eye and with one shot, hit its eye.

The monster roared in agonizing pain as it broke free from Mavis' magic, swinging its tongue all around the area. Precht jumped out of the way as the monsters tongue came crashing down near him and Mavis set up a large magical barrier to protect her and Zeref. Before the monster could swing its tongue again, Precht pulled of his eye patch, revealing a red eye.

"Come out, Spirits of the Woods!" He yelled.

Dark figures began to rise out of the fallen trees as they all surrounded the monster. The monster began swinging its tongue at the spirits but had no effect on them as they came back. The spirits then aimed their body parts at the monster and fired green bursts of magic at the monster. The monster opened its mouth wide open and began to suck in the magic, causing its eye to be healed and for it to grow bigger.

"Impossible." Precht said stunned.

The monster looked at Precht and hit him with its tongue, causing him to fly through several trees before finally crashing into a lone rock.

"Precht." Mavis said worried.

Precht lied unconscious on the ground, not moving as the monster approached him. The monster stuck out its tongue again and slammed it repeatedly down on him. Zeref and Mavis watched in horror as the monster unleashed it rage on the unconscious wizard.

"Stop." Mavis cried as she fell to her knees.

Zeref didn't say a word as his hands began to clench in fists.

'_Kara, this is all your doing. You're the reason I lost my village and my master. And all for what? So you could become a famous hero throughout Fiore? So you can prove to our chief that you deserve to rule the village.'_

Zeref continued to watch as the monster kept beating Precht as he lied on the ground, tears began to form in his eyes. Mavis, couldn't move as she became shocked by the fact that no one could do anything.

'_Kara, if you're around here. Know this, I will stop you.'_

* * *

><p>In the distance, a man wearing grey armor grinned. He watched as the monster continued to beat down on Precht in a large fury.<p>

"Zeref, watch as you lose another person dear to you."

* * *

><p>"Zeref, there is one way we can defeat the monster." Mavis finally spoke.<p>

Zeref turned to her as she watched in terror as the monster continued to crush Precht. Throwing him into trees, into the ground, where ever he could hurt Precht.

"There is a spell that should be powerful enough to use but it hurts anything in its path." Mavis continued. "There's a chance Precht could die if we use it."

"What's the spell called?" Zeref asked.

"Fairy Glitter. It's something I've been working on for some time."

Zeref's eyes widen at the sound of a spell that powerful. He clenched his fists, grinning his teeth as he watched angrily as the monster beat Precht without any mercy.

'_If we don't do something, Precht could die. On the other hand, if we do use it, he could possibly die.'_

Mavis began to cry silently as the monster slammed Precht into a large group of trees, knocking them on top of him. Zeref thought long and hard on what to do.

* * *

><p>The man smiled as the monster continued its assault on Precht. He began to laugh loudly at the sight of the wizard's unconscious body about to be pulverized by his monster.<p>

"Zeref, not only are you too weak, but you managed to find people weaker than you to die with you." The man laughed. "Now get ready to be next."

**What do you guys think will happen? Will Zeref decide to use Fairy Glitter or will they find another way? Answers will come next week. Thanks for reading and remember to eat plenty of tacos on Tuesday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys hope you had a great Thanksgiving. So without further ado here is the ninth installment of Black and White. Enjoy! **

**Black and White**

**Chapter Nine**

"What do you think, Zeref?" Mavis asked.

The young wizard's mind was racing for a decision as he watched an unconscious Precht getting beat to death by the large green rounded monster. Zeref clenched his fists as he began shaking at the sight of the monster continuing its assault on Precht. Its one eye had turned red and its teeth were sharper than before. Its tongue has grown twice in size and seemed stickier as it ripped up patches of grass whenever it landed on the ground.

"Do it." Zeref finally spoke.

Mavis looked astonished by his answer as she turned her attention to the monster.

"We'll have to move quickly though if we're to save Precht and stop the monster." Zeref continued.

Mavis nodded her head. Zeref took off towards the monster as it threw several trees on Precht.

'_We'll only have one shot at this. Hopefully, I'm not too late to save Precht.'_

Mavis rolled up her left arm sleeve to reveal painted symbols on her arm. Raising up her arm, she closed her eyes and began to focus all of her magic towards it, causing her arm to glow. Zeref, ran up to Precht and laid at a dark white barrier in front of the two just as the monster slammed its tongue down.

'_He's still alive, I can sense his magic energy.' Zeref thought to himself._

"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!" Mavis chanted.

Zeref grabbed Precht and blasted away using magic power in his legs to spring up high in the air. The monster looked up and shot its tongue out at the two. Zeref threw Precht off his shoulder and combined his hands together to form several beams of dark white energy. The beams wrapped around the monster's tongue as Zeref dove straight down towards it, head-butting the monsters eye.

"Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!" Mavis continued.

A large beam of light shot up into the sky causing clouds to form around it. Soon, a large circle formed in the sky as it aimed directly above Mavis who pointed her arm at the monster. Zeref began to wrap more magic beams around the monster, eventually trapping it. The monster struggled to break free as Zeref held tightly onto the magic. Mavis watched as Zeref struggled to keep hold of the monster.

"Now!" Zeref yelled as he finally managed to hold the monster.

"Fairy Glitter!" She yelled.

A large magical beam from the sky shot down on top of Zeref and the monster, causing everything to turn very bright, blinding Mavis. Zeref continued to hold tightly as the large beam continued its down pour on top of the two. The monster screamed several times as it attempted to break free from Zeref's grasp. Suddenly, several smaller beams appeared out of the monster causing a mass explosion around the two. Zeref was thrown into the air as the monster went into the ground and eventually shot up into the sky, smashing into Zeref.

Zeref crashed into the ground as the monster landed safely in front of him. Mavis' eyes widen at the sight of the monster. It had taken some damage, but not enough to weaken it as it shot its tongue out and grabbed Zeref. Zeref began to holler in pain as the monster squeezed him tightly before throwing him into Mavis.

"My…my spell didn't work." Mavis said as they lied on the ground.

Zeref didn't say a word as he starred at the sky. The monster slowly rolled its way towards the two, looking furiously at them.

'_Master, I'm sorry. I just couldn't avenge you and the others like I wanted too.' _

Zeref's eyes began to tear up as he saw images of his village burning down and a man disintegrating into a large beam around a large monster.

"I'm sorry, Zeref." Mavis weakly cried.

Zeref came back into reality and turned his head towards Mavis. She had tears running fast down the side of her face. The markings on her arm were gone as she covered her mouth. Zeref looked around to see Precht still lying unconscious in the distance.

'_So this is it? The end of the road. I guess it was a pretty stupid idea to go after Kara.'_

The monster finally reached Zeref and Mavis as they couldn't move. It slowly stuck its tongue out, smiling at the fact it won. Zeref closed his eyes to embrace the attack as Mavis continued to cry. The monster then shot its tongue straight down at the two and caused a large smoke cloud to appear.

* * *

><p>The monster suddenly looked shocked to see Zeref in the air as he glared at the monster.<p>

"I refused to be beaten this easily!" He exclaimed.

Forming a large ball in his hands he threw it at the monster causing it to collide with it tongue, knocking it back several feet from Mavis. Mavis looked up to see Zeref charging the monster continuing several attacks all around it. He eventually trapped the monster in the dark white beams and keeping it still. His body soon began to glow dark white all around as he focused his attention towards the monster.

"Zeref." She said under her breath.

"Path of the Angel."

Charging straight ahead, a large white beam shot down from the sky and hit Zeref, causing him to move faster and the energy around his body to grow larger. The monster, unable to move, watched in astonishment as Zeref charged it. Zeref head butted the green monster from its mouth, going through it and creating a hole in its back.

Zeref landed on the ground safely as the monster, slowly moved. Zeref turned around and put his hands apart from each other, forming a dark black ball.

"Hell's Abyss!" He yelled as he threw the ball at the monster.

The ball hit the monster, causing it to be sucked into the black ball. Unable to move the monster went inside and the ball soon began to shrink more and more until it disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Zeref." Mavis smiled as she weakly got up.<p>

Zeref ran over to Mavis and helped her up as she hugged him, tears falling down the side of her face.

"You truly are great." She said.

The two stood there for a few minutes as Mavis refused to let go. Zeref looked at the crater he formed after defeating the monster.

"Let's grab Precht and get out of here." Zeref replied.

Walking over to Precht's unconscious body, Mavis began to worry if he was still alive.

"Don't worry, I can sense his some of his magic he'll be fine." Zeref smiled.

Mavis smiled as she and Zeref picked Precht up and began slowly walking towards the village nearby.

Suddenly, a large explosion appeared between them, knocking them in opposite directions. Mavis held onto Precht as she cushioned his fall. Zeref slid against the ground, slowly trying to get up.

"I see Green gave you some trouble." A mysterious voice said.

"Who's there?" Zeref demanded.

A man suddenly appeared from the sky, landing on both feet in front of Zeref. His grey armor shined in the sun as his cape blew slightly in the breeze. His long hair fell to one side of his head as he looked down at Zeref.

"It's been a while, Zeref." The man said smiling at Zeref.

"Kara?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Black and White**

**Chapter 10**

"I see you're still lying on the ground." Kara smirked.

Zeref didn't say a word, he continued to glare at Kara who stood before him, laughing like they were old friends. Zeref could feel his hands clenching into fists and the low magic energy trying to form.

Behind Kara, Mavis was crying as she frantically tried to wake up Precht, who wasn't breathing. She continuously would push down on his chest and from time to time give him mouth to mouth to get oxygen in his lungs.

"Come on, Precht!" She cried. "You can't die! Please don't die."

Mavis placed her head on his chest as tears poured out of her eyes. Kara watched, grinning at the sight of Mavis in tears.

"So Fairy Tail's guild master is crying in my presence? This will make headlines when I come out the hero."

Zeref slowly started standing up as Kara began to laugh. Weakly he put the rest of his magic energy into his hand and formed a small dark white colored ball. Kara turned around to see Zeref weakly standing, his hand pointed at him, ready to fire the ball.

Kara grinned.

"Don't think that'll do much. I know you're low on magic power." Kara pointed out.

Zeref clenched his teeth.

"_I don't have much of a choice. I need to distract him so Mavis can get Precht out of here." _Zeref thought to himself.

Kara stared at Zeref as the young wizard struggle to keep his arm up. Before Zeref could fire the ball, Kara pulled out a small bottle from a small bag wrapped around his waist. The bottle had a green ooze that sparkled in the sunlight. Looking back at Zeref, he tossed the bottle to him.

"Drink it so we can get this fight over with." Kara said emotionless.

Zeref looked at the bottle and back at Kara. Ideas of poisoning in his head began to form and many other tactics Kara could use to kill him also formed.

"It won't kill you if that's what you're worried about." Kara finally said.

Zeref looked up at Kara confused.

Kara sighed. "That's a magic potion for healing and restoring a wizard's magic power. You only need to take a sip."

Zeref looked back at the bottle. A small green bubble formed in the ooze before popping. Several bits of glitter rained down on top of the green ooze and sank in.

Opening the bottle, Zeref took a tiny sip and began to feel his magic power returning to normal and his wounds began to heal. Kara smiled as he placed his hand out for Zeref to return it. Zeref looked at the bottle then at Mavis and Precht. Acting quickly, he rushed Kara and kicked him in the head, knocking him out of the way and threw the bottle to Mavis.

"Drink this!" He yelled.

Mavis looked up and caught the bottle and stared at Zeref who nodded his head. Mavis drank the green ooze and felt the same effects Zeref did. She soon gave a tiny bit for Precht to drink before destroying the bottle.

"_Hopefully that'll help Precht." _Zeref thought.

"Dark Hole!" Kara yelled.

Zeref turned to Kara who had summoned a small dark hole that shot out tiny meteors at Zeref.

Zeref put his hands in front of him forming a magical wall, deflecting the meteors.

Kara soon charged Zeref moving at high speeds that Zeref couldn't keep up.

"Dark Exposure!"

A black ball formed around Zeref and began to zap him before exploding. Kara grinned as Zeref flew into the air. He then charged Zeref again only to be sucker punched by Zeref who came from the side. The other Zeref in the air disappeared to Kara's surprise. Kara soon retaliated with several punches as did Zeref as the two fell from the sky. The two both kicked the others foot, launching them both away from each other.

"So I see you haven't been pathetic this entire time." Kara remarked.

Zeref wiped his face with his sleeve and grinned.

"But that won't be enough to defeat me!" Kara yelled as he summoned another dark hole.

More meteors came out this time and before Zeref could deflect them, Mavis jumped in front and set up a magical barrier.

"Mavis?" Zeref asked.

"This man is going to pay for destroying those villages and hurting Precht." She said angrily.

Zeref only nodded as he turned his attention to Kara.

Kara stood, unfazed from the two glaring him down. He only grinned before shaping his arms into a large circle.

"Midnight Blast!" He yelled.

A large beam shot from his arms and landed in between Zeref and Mavis who were knocked away in opposite directions.

"Demon's Hand!" Zeref yelled.

Kara was caught by surprise as a large hand with claws on each finger appeared from the ground and swung at him. Kara jumped away in time as the hand ripped part of his cape.

"I see you've found a black magic book." Kara said.

Zeref landed safely on the ground as did Mavis on the opposite side of Kara.

"You know, there is only one black magic book in existence?" Kara asked.

"So what?" Zeref retorted.

"And only one wizard knew about it before passing away in our village." Kara continued.

Zeref's hands clenched up again.

"_Where is he going with this?"_

"They say our village house the evil book so nobody would put it to use but one wizard refused to listen. Do you wanna know whose name it was?" Kara asked.

"Who?" Zeref asked.

"Your master." Kara grinned.

"M-master Roge?" Zeref stuttered.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Magnolia<strong>_

The city was quiet and peaceful as Yury sat on top of the usually cliff overlooking the city. He meditated only to be disturbed by a gust of wind that flew by. Warrod, who was standing behind him focusing his spells on the trees, turned around.

"What's wrong Yury?" He asked.

"I sense a dark presence." Yury replied before closing his eyes again.

Warrod only made a small nod before returning to his attention to the trees.

**Hey guys thanks for reading. Don't forget to follow the story if you want to know what happens next and also tell your friends too. Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I was busy but now I'm back to bring you even more Black and White chapters. ENJOY!**

**Black and White**

**Chapter 11**

"What does Master Rogue have to do with the book?" Zeref asked.

Kara didn't reply as he shook his finger.

"No questions, at least not yet." He said as he smiled at the young wizard. "First, we're going to play a little game."

"I don't have time for games." Zeref said. "Now tell me what Master Roge has to do with the book!"

Kara didn't respond as he turned his attention to Mavis. She didn't move as she stood perfectly still, waiting for him to make any sudden movements to harm either her or Zeref. Kara only smiled at the guild master before returning his attention back to Zeref.

"This will be a fun game," Kara said, "I promise."

Zeref went on edge as Kara slowly walked towards him, his hands in the air to signify he won't pull any dirty tricks. Mavis prepared to set-up a defensive wall around Zeref as Kara got closer.

"There won't be any need for that." Kara said calmly.

Mavis only glared at him.

"What's this game you're talking about?" Zeref asked.

"It's a fun one." Kara started. "Basically, if you beat me; alone, mind you, then I'll tell you everything you need to know about Roge and the book."

"Sounds fair enough." Zeref said.

"But," Kara added, "If I beat you, I get to kill your friends right in front of you."

Kara's grinned gave shivers to Zeref as the evil wizard walked back to his original spot.

"What do you say? Information for your friends lives?"

"Don't do it, Zeref." Mavis frantically spoke. "We can find another way, just don't bet on our lives; including Precht's."

Zeref looked at Mavis as her worried face caused him to take a great deal of thought.

"_If I win then he'll tell me what I need to know. But if I don't, Mavis and Precht will die. What do I do?"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Magnolia City<strong>

"Makarov, what are you doing?" Yury asked as he approached his son who was hiding behind the bar.

"I've figured out a way to get back at Warrod." He replied with a wide smile.

"This should be good." Yury sarcastically added.

Makarov put a finger to his lips to quiet his father as the sounds of laughter could be heard from the other room.

Looking at the door, Yury noticed a bucket filled with water set carefully on top of the door. Looking back at his son, he sighed as he walked away to a nearby table to watch Makarov's plan in action.

Makarov eagerly waited as the sounds of laughter got louder and louder as the person's voice could be heard behind the door.

"This is it." Makarov said excitedly.

The door slowly opened as the bucket of water fell, soaking the figure under the bucket.

Makarov joyously jumped out from behind the bar.

"Got you, Warrod!" He shouted.

Makarov's face suddenly changed from happy to frighten as the person under the bucket was one of the bar maids. Her entire face was red with anger as she stood in the doorway, soaking in water in a brand new white dress.

"Makarov!" She shouted angrily.

"Uh, oh." Makarov said before running away.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Woods outside small town<strong>

"So, what do you say, Zeref? Will you play or not?" Kara asked.

Zeref stood frozen as he determined what would be the best solution to choose.

"_Master Roge or Mavis?" _He wondered as Kara began to get impatient.

"Alright, let's do this then." Kara said quickly running past Mavis and grabbing Precht.

"Precht!" Mavis shouted.

Before Mavis could move, Kara put his hand near Precht's throat stopping the wizard from moving towards him.

"If you don't fight me," Kara said as a black orb formed around his hand, "I'll kill him."

"Kara, you bastard." Zeref said under his breath.

He looked at the ground as he clenched his fists, trying to come up with a solution to save his friends and defeat Kara at the same time.

"Zeref." Mavis said softly.

Zeref looked up at Mavis as she walked towards him. She didn't utter a single word as she nodded her head at him.

Zeref's eyes widened as Mavis walked past him, the look of sorrow across her face.

"It looks like you'll fight then." Kara laughed as he threw Precht into the ground.

Zeref's hands began to emit dark white orbs as he struggled to contain himself.

"Come, Zeref, let's see what you're made of."

* * *

><p>Zeref threw several more punches at Kara as Kara easily dodged them and kneed him in the stomach before throwing him into the ground.<p>

"Dark Spirit!" Kara yelled as he focused his hands at Zeref.

Zeref's shadow suddenly came to life as the young wizard fell and began to repeatedly attack him. Unable to move, Zeref crashed into the ground as the shadow continued it's assault.

"Ahaha! It looks like you're still weak." Kara laughed as he safely landed on the ground.

"Zeref, get up!" Mavis shouted.

Zeref slowly opened his eyes as the shadow charged at him for another attack. Reacting quickly, Zeref formed a magical wall in front of him, stopping the shadow's attack.

"Heaven's Light!"

A large bright light shined from Zeref's hands, hitting the shadow until it no longer freely moved on its own.

"Not bad." Kara said. "Now try this!"

Kara focused his hands on all the trees causing a large shadow to freely move on its own as it focused its attention on Zeref.

Running as fast as he can, Zeref dodged all of the shadow's attacks until a large tree came at him with Kara following, slamming him into the ground.

"Don't run, its not fun to watch." Kara commented.

Suddenly, a bright light shined from where Zeref landed, causing the shadow to revert back to its original state. Kara, blinded by the light, fired several dark balls at the ground only to be intercepted by Zeref as he appeared from behind, kicking him into the ground.

"How did you get behind me?" Kara asked.

"Since you use black magic, I figured my white magic might have the advantage of blinding you." Zeref replied.

"Well that trick might work once, but it won't work a second time." Kara said standing up.

Zeref's hands began to glow as he charged Kara. Kara didn't move as he stood perfectly still, waiting for Zeref to reach him.

Without any warning, Zeref jumped away from Kara as a large black hole formed from under where he was running.

"Damn, I thought I almost had you." Kara said.

"But now I have you! Heaven's Hammer!" Zeref said as he appeared in the air.

A large dark white hammer formed in his hands as he slammed it down on Kara's position. A large dust cloud formed from where the hammer hit as Zeref looked for Kara. Suddenly, a black beam hit Zeref in the chest knocking him to the ground as he held his hand to his chest, gasping for air. Kara soon jumped from the dust and fired a large black ball at the young wizard, causing a massive explosion.

"Zeref!" Mavis shouted.

"You're pretty quick to avoid that black hole I has set, but not quick enough to dodge my death blast." Kara said as he approached a fatally wounded Zeref.

Zeref held his chest hard as he gasped for air. Kara began to kick and punch him several times as he laughed menacingly.

In the distance, Mavis began to cry as she watched horrifically as Kara continued his barrage.

"Now Zeref," Kara said lifting his hand as a small knife appeared, "This is where you die."

**Thanks for reading guys and make sure to tell your best buddies about the story. Don't forget to comment about anything you read, they do help me look for any errors I write in the future. Also check out my new story Kill the Revenge which is based off of Akame ga Kill. And like always PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Black and White**

**Chapter 12**

"Now Zeref," Kara said as he lifted the knife, "This is where you die."

Just as Kara began to move the knife towards Zeref, a large bright light shined brightly blinding the dark mage. Suddenly, a focused blast hit Kara, knocking him off Zeref and into several trees.

"Who the hell?" Kara asked disgruntled.

Looking at where the blast hit him, he could see Mavis standing next to Zeref. She was breathing heavy as her hands were facing him not once taking her eyes off of him.

"I see." Kara smiled. "It appears we have a cheater in the game."

Kara stood up and wiped the dust off his clothes and cracked his knuckles before walking towards Mavis.

"Apparently I didn't clarify the rules well-enough." Kara said as blac fire formed in his hands. "So I guess I'll just have to punish rule breakers."

Kara charged Mavis who blocked his attack with a magical barrier only to be blown back by another stronger attack. Running towards her, Kara formed a black hole underneath Mavis as she prepared to defend against another attack. Unaware of the black hole, Mavis suddenly flew up into the air as dark ghastly figures rose from the ground attacking her from all directions.

"This is just the first of the punishments to come!" Kara shouted. "Now, Spirits of the Dead, commence the Will of Punishment."

The spirits all fired beams at Mavis as they began to form into one large spirit. The spirit let out a terrifying roar as it formed a fist and slammed Mavis into the ground.

* * *

><p>Away from the battle, Zeref watches in pain as Kara continues his assault on Mavis without letting up.<p>

"Mavis." He weakly said as he held his chest.

"_He's nothing but scum and scum must be wiped off this land." _A mysterious voice said.

Zeref's eyes widened as he looked around him but found no one.

"Who are you?" Zeref demanded.

"_That's not important, but I can help you defeat him if you let me." _The voice answered. "_You'll be able to save your friends. What do you say?"_

Zeref hesitated at the offer as he continued to watch Kara beat Mavis senseless. Further away from the two, Precht still lied unconscious as the explosion didn't seem to be able to wake him.

Zeref clenched his fists.

"Okay." He replied.

"_Excellent." _The voice said.

Zeref suddenly began to feel his body changing from the inside as overwhelming power entered in him. He could feel the effects of the magic flow away as he jumped straight up. Without blinking, his eye color changing from black to red as dark mist formed around his body.

"What is this power?" Zeref wondered as he began to shake. "It's overwhelming."

"Zeref!" Mavis screamed.

Zeref looked up to see Mavis inside a black ball. Kara laughed at the sight of her getting injured inside the ball.

"So, I wonder what should be your next punishment?" Kara asked Mavis.

Before he could decide, a fist punched Kara and knocked him far away, causing the black ball to disappear and Mavis to fall on the ground. Mavis couldn't move a muscle as she opened her eyes to see Zeref standing where Kara once was.

"Zeref." She weakly smiled before closing her eyes.

"How did you survive my attack?" Kara asked astonished.

"It doesn't matter how I survive," Zeref said, "All that matters is how you die."

Kara grinned as he clenched his fists.

"The fun is finally beginning."

Zeref charged Kara at incredible speed that Kara couldn't see where he would land an attack. Suddenly, a large explosion formed under Kara knocking him into the air as Zeref jumped after him. Kara retaliated by forming a dark circle under Zeref; letting the spirits out again.

"Try this on for size, Will of Punishment!"

The spirits began to fire beams at Zeref who quickly dodged them and took them all out with a wave of dark energy. Kara soon jumped behind Zeref with a black ball in his hands. Zeref countered with his own black ball as the two formed both balls into a large one causing electricity to spurt out from all over the ball.

"Give it up, Zeref!" Kara yelled."You'll never beat me!"

"Not unless I have my friends." Zeref said. "Mavis now!"

Kara looked down at the ground, surprised to see Mavis unharmed from his previous attacks as she aimed her arm at him. The markings on her arm were glowing as a large beam of light formed.

"What? But how?" Kara asked.

Zeref smirked. "Mavis can use Illusion Magic."

"No!"

"Fairy Glitter!" Mavis yelled.

Suddenly, a large beam of light shot from the sky as the stars, sun and moon formed over Zeref and Kara. The dark ball the two were pushing against suddenly lost all control as it began to shake rapidly and eventually released all of its magic power causing a massive explosion between the two. Kara fell to the ground, unable to move, as Zeref appeared from the smoke with a giant hammer in his hands. Kara's eyes widen as Zeref fully lunged himself at him.

"Judgement of the Disciples: Hammer of Truth!"

The large hammer smashed against Kara causing him to fall faster into the ground and eventually crashed. The ground split into two forming a trench.

"Now it's time to end this." Zeref said as a black orb formed in his hands.

"No." Kara weakly said.

"Death Orb!"

The orb blasted full speed from Zeref's hands and crashed into Kara causing a large earthquake to happen as the orb dug deeper into the ground and Kara along with it.

Zeref landed on the ground and collapsed as the dark mist disappeared from his body.

"_We'll meet again." _The mist said before evaporating.

"Zeref!" Mavis yelled as she ran towards him.

Zeref smiled as he looked up at the sky. The sun was shining bright as several clouds passed by. In the distance, a few birds flew by as Mavis appeared in his view. She was smiling as she leaned above Zeref.

"Its over." Zeref said. "It's finally over."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Magnolia City<strong>

Yury jumped as he meditated on the hill. Warrod, who was tending to some plants turned his head to see if Yury was alright.

"What is it?" Warrod asked.

"Something I've feared for quite sometime." Yury replied before meditating again.

Warrod made note of his response before tending back to his plants.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Angelic Port<strong>

"Please! Stop!" A woman cried before being stabbed in the chest.

The knife was slowly drawn out of her body as the man holding the end smiled at the site.

"Hmm, I wonder if I'll meet anyone interesting here." The man said before walking away.

**Hey guys thanks for reading. I know this chapter seems a little short but it comes into play for the next chapters to come that explain the book Zeref got from the mansion. PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Black and White**

**Chapter 13**

"How has she been?" Yury asked Precht.

"Better," Precht said, "But she still refuses to accept what happened."

"I see."

Precht and Yury watched from a distance as Zeref tried to get Mavis to listen to him. She had her hands covering her ears and her back turned to him; pouting to force Zeref to walk away.

"Mavis, listen to me." Zeref begged. "I didn't mean to knock over your drink. It was an accident."

"Liar, you did that on purpose!" Mavis yelled.

Precht and Yury uncomfortably watched as the two went at it, back and forth over Mavis' spilled drink.

"Should we...do something?" Yury suggested.

"Just leave them be." Precht replied walking away. "I'm going to go on my job now."

"Mavis, please listen to…" Zeref tried repeating but got hit by a stool. "What was that for?"

"You knocked over my drink." Mavis said childishly.

Zeref took a deep breath as to try and not cause a brawl to occur. Before he could say anything, Mavis began walking away to Zeref's annoyance.

"Mavis wait!" Zeref shouted.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Magnolia City Outskirts<strong>_

"Hehe, so this incredible power is coming from this city?" The mysterious man said as he overlooked the city.

Turning his head, the man saw two wizards walking towards the city. Both were smiling as they chatted on the way.

"Hey you two." The man said.

The two looked up wondering who called their attention and saw the man standing still, his fists clenched as he grinned at them.

"Yes?" One of the wizards asked.

The man didn't respond as he rushed them.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Fairy Tail Guild<strong>_

"How did you manage to get Mavis to talk to you again?" Makarov asked.

Zeref sighed, "I lied and gave her my drink saying it was hers all along. Luckily we both ordered the same glass of water."

"What!" Makarov said shocked.

"Yeah, it turns out she really loves her drinks." Zeref said as he leaned on his hand.

As the two continued talking, Mavis walked in with a happy look on her face as she held a small wrapped up box in her hand. Looking around, she saw Zeref and ran towards him immediately. Afraid Mavis was going to hurt him, Zeref jumped behind the bar.

"Zeref?" Mavis asked. "Why are you trying to hide from me?"

"Are you going to hurt me?" Zeref asked.

"Don't be silly, it's all in the past." Mavis smiled. "Here, take this."

Zeref carefully grabbed the box from Mavis and examined it for any signs of a trap. Mavis nodded her head, ensuring there is nothing wrong with the box. Zeref sighed as he opened box revealing a circle-shaped necklace.

"I made that for you." Mavis smiled.

"You made this for me?" Zeref questioned.

"Well, more like had made." Mavis corrected. "It's for all the times you've saved me."

Zeref slightly smiled as he put the necklace on. Examining it closer, he could see Fairy Tail's guild mark with Mavis' and his initials on it.

"That way, whenever you're in trouble, you'll always remember you have me and the rest of Fairy Tail."

"Mavis… I don't know what to say." Zeref struggled to say.

Mavis giggled as she sat next to Makarov and took Zeref's drink.

"It would have been a touching moment if you didn't take my drink." Zeref cried.

Suddenly, the doors busted open as someone came running into the guild yelling for help.

"There's a man outside, killing people." The man said.

Zeref and Mavis both stood up immediately and ran outside.

* * *

><p>"Where's Precht, Warrod and Yury?" Zeref asked as the two ran towards the square where explosions were occurring.<p>

"All on a mission, it's just us for now." Mavis replied.

As Zeref and Mavis got closer to the main square, the explosions got louder and bigger as people went flying in all directions.

"Is there no one strong enough to face me!" The mysterious man yelled.

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted.

The man turned his attention to small child who had a small knife in his hands. The man grinned as he taunted the boy to come at him.

"Let's see what you can do, small-fry."

The boy angrily lunged at the man. Without moving the man put his hand out and fired a bolt of black lightning at the boy.

"Heaven's Barrier!"

A dark-white magical barrier formed in front of the boy, deflecting the lightning. The man turned to see Zeref and Mavis running towards him.

"Oh, I see." The man said. "So you're the one whose magic I'm feeling?"

"Don't move!" Zeref shouted angrily.

Mavis ran up to the boy and grabbed him, running away from the man.

"What a shame to think I could've won that fight." The man sarcastically said.

"What are you doing here and why are you hurting these people?" Zeref asked.

The man grinned, "Because I enjoy others misery and pain."

The man soon fired a large bolt of lightning at Zeref who dodged it and ran at the man. Grinning, the man slammed his hands on the ground and sent tiny bolts of electricity towards Zeref, hitting his feet.

"Zeref!" Mavis shouted.

"I'm fine." Zeref said.

"You appear to be a mighty adversary." The man commented. "I can feel your magic power from the port and I must say it is overwhelming."

"What do you want?" Zeref asked.

"You, but this isn't the place to talk." The man replied. "I'll send you a message when it's time to meet. Fail to show up and this entire city becomes a electric lacrima. Understand?"

Zeref gritted his teeth and nodded his head. With that, the man shot a jolt of lightning on top of him; exploding causing a large smoke cloud to appear. The smoke cloud soon disappeared as did the man to Zeref's annoyance.

"Where did he go?" Zeref wondered.

**Thanks for reading guys. Don't forget to comment down below and also click the follow/favorite button if this is your first time reading this. I'm trying to make up for the two months I've missed updating chapters so expect some every now and then until February where I will be updating about one every week. PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Black and White**

**Chapter 14**

"Who was that guy?" Zeref thought as the smoked clear.

"I don't think that's the last time we'll have seen him." Mavis said approaching Zeref. "We should have a small group on night watch to ensure the citizens safety."

Zeref nodded his head as the two watched as people helped the others who were harmed from the fight. Zeref clenched his hands as the memory of what had happened a few minutes ago appeared.

"What could he want with me?"

* * *

><p>The next day was quiet as Zeref entered the guild. No one appeared to be around as the sound of his footsteps echoed throughout the building. It seemed like the guild had been abandoned for years as several plates and mugs lie around the tables. The stove at the bar was left on and the job board was free of jobs.<p>

"Hello?" Zeref asked.

His voice echoed all around but received no reply. Shrugging his shoulders, Zeref was began to walk out of the guild before he felt a powerful presence appear from behind him. He slowly turned around to see the same mysterious man from before, sitting on a table looking at him with a grin.

"I was hoping you would show." The man smirked.

"Where is everyone?" Zeref asked uncaring for the man's presence.

"Out fighting some ghouls I set loose on the outskirts of this city." The man said casually as he picked up a half full mug of alcohol and drank from it.

"What is it you want with me?" Zeref asked.

"Ah, so you remember from yesterday that I would send you a message?" The man remembered. "Well, I thought that would be boring so I decided we should have a nice friendly chat."

"Not going to happen." Zeref said as he began cracking his knuckles.

"Ah come on. Not even to save this one's life?" The man said as he formed a small image of Mavis trapped in another dimension.

"Mavis." Zeref said stunned before getting angry. "Let her go!" He demanded.

"First we talk." The man said.

Zeref clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He still isn't aware of the type of magic this man uses and isn't sure what he is capable of doing to Mavis. Taking a deep breath, Zeref released his fists and glared at the man, walking over to him.

"That's the spirit." The man said happily handing Zeref a drink. "Here have one."

"What do you want to talk about?" Zeref demanded.

"Ah come on, we have plenty of time for a drink. No? Suit yourself." The man said before downing the mug he offered Zeref.

Zeref waited patiently as the man happily burped and patted his belly.

"This city has really good alcohol too." The man noted.

"What do you want to talk about?" Zeref asked again.

"First, tell me your name." The man said. "I'll tell you mine, its Prism."

Zeref's eyes widened with shock as the name rang through his ears.

"Ooh, it looks like we've already hit a gear?" The man commented as Zeref took a step back.

"You-you…" Zeref struggled to say.

"Wrote the books, yeah yeah, it's no big deal." Prism whisked away. "Now tell me your name."

"I-It's Zeref." Zeref replied, still stunned.

"A good name. Now tell me, Zeref, how many times have you used the black book?" Prism asked. "I call them black books, well, because they contain black magic." He added.

"Two times." Zeref said.

"Hmm, are you sure. I can sense that you've used it at least three times, unless you don't remember."

Zeref was shocked, is it possible that he used spells from the black book three times? He couldn't remember except for the two times he's used it. One to destroy a demon and another to help him sleep, unless the sleep spell had a side effect on it, but what could it be?

"Ah, the greatest part of life is the face of one trying to remember." Prism said happily. "Well, if you can't remember then it must've accepted you as its owner already."

"What has?" Zeref asked confused.

Suddenly Zeref's shadow began to move freely before coming straight out of the ground. The black figure it formed resembled a man about Zeref's age who had innocently looking eyes but the grin of a killer.

"Wh-who are you?" Zeref asked startled.

"I am your shadow. But for the meantime, I resemble the shadow of my former master." The shadow replied.

"Just change already." Prism said impatiently.

The shadow growled at Prism before changing its look into Zeref. Zeref could automatically tell the difference between the two as the shadow was wearing a red robe instead of the black one Zeref donned. It's eyes were red as well and it looked angry.

"There, better?" The shadow asked.

"Yep." Prism replied happily.

"I'm still confused on so many things." Zeref said trying to process what was going on.

"You see, Zeref, we need someone to awaken all four books of black magic to help us achieve our goal. Only problem is I am unable to do so since I wrote the damn books." Prism said.

"So once, you've used my magic, I've ascertained your skill to ensure you were capable of helping us with our goal." The shadow added.

"What goal?" Zeref asked curious.

Prism smiled menacingly. "To create a world inhabited only by wizards."

"What?" Zeref asked astonished.

"You see, when someone is able to use all four black books they have the power to create a new world; one ruled by wizards." Prism said.

"And that person will be you." The shadow added.

"So will you help us?" Prism asked.

"One thing, do you know a man named Roge?" Zeref silently asked.

"That traitorous bastard." Prism coldly said.

Zeref clenched his fist and threw a punch at Prism, knocking him into the wall. The shadow looked surprised as Prism slowly got up and wiped the dust off his cloak. Zeref jumped into the air, his hands emitting dark white energy.

"Heaven's Hammer!" He shouted, slamming a hammer down on Prism.

Prism blocked the attack with a large black ball before jumping from wall to wall with incredible speed. Unable to keep up, Zeref was soon hit by the air Prism shot at him.

"Dark Vortex." Prism said.

A black mist surrounded Zeref before wildly spinning like a vortex, spinning Zeref around and slamming him into several walls. As the vortex faded, Zeref fired several dark white balls at Prism who dodged them effortlessly before launching a massive dark green sword at Zeref. Zeref attempted to block the sword but was hit hard and sent crashing into the ground.

"You're quite stubborn." Prism commented as Zeref slowly stood up.

Zeref gritted his teeth before a black mist began to form around his body, catching the shadow's attention. The black mist soon became energy as it blazed all around Zeref's body, healing him of his wounds.

"Looks like it's starting to take effect." Prism said with the shadow nodding his head.

"He's almost ready." The shadow said.

Zeref jumped high into the air, forming a large black ball in his hands and slamming it down on Prism. Prism jumped through the smoke and both began to fight hand-to-hand in the air. Zeref threw a wide punch only to be blocked by Prism and sent crashing into the ground. Prism smiled only to be surprised by a large hammer being thrown at him, launching him through the roof. Zeref formed both of his hands together and began charging a small white ball that began to grow in size.

"Oh what's this?" The shadow wondered.

"Fairy Law!" Zeref shouted.

The white ball exploded from Zeref's hands as it went crashing into the roof where Prism was. The shadow hid behind a wall from the light as the entire roof exploded. Zeref breathed heavily as the dark energy around him disappeared, causing the wizard to collapse on the ground.

"So you know Fairy Law?" Prism asked.

Zeref's eyes widened with shock as Prism floated down gently without a single scratch on him.

"But how-?" Zeref asked.

"Because your heart knows what's right." Prism smirked before picking up Zeref. "Since it seems you won't be helping us, we'll just take over your body."

The shadow slowly walked up to Zeref and jumped inside of him. Zeref began to yell in pain as he tried to gain control of his body as the shadow fought him.

"It's no use in resisting." The shadow said.

Zeref slowly moved his hand onto his body catching surprise to Prism.

"Division!" He yelled.

A black and white light shined brightly causing the entire room to become warped as Zeref's body began to split into two; one white and the other black. Soon the lights ended as Prism looked up to see two identical looking Zeref's standing before him. Both dressed the same from head to toe.

"Ha! Did you just really use a division spell?" Prism laughed. "That's permanent you know?"

Before the Zeref to Prism's right could say anything, the one on the left punched him into a wall, knocking him out quickly.

"He used a lot of magic power so he was easier to take down." Zeref said as he walked away. "Come Prism, we have buisness to attend too."

"Right, but first." Prism said revealing Mavis.

Pulling Mavis out of the dimension, he threw her into the unconscious Zeref.

"Zeref!" She yelled.

"We had a splendid time with him." Prism chuckled before leaving the guild with evil Zeref.

Mavis looked down at the unconscious Zeref. He was beaten badly and she could tell he used a lot of magic power today. Grabbing his arm, she lifted him up and took him to the back room with a bed in it and lied him down.

"Mavis!" Warrod yelled as he rushed into the room hours later. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but it looks like Zeref was beaten pretty hard."

"What happened?" Warrod asked.

"We'll find out soon enough as soon as he wakes up." Mavis reassured him as Warrod left.

"Zeref, please be okay." Mavis worried as she grabbed his hand.

**So I feel I should explain some things in this chapter. When Zeref attacked Prism, it was because Roge used to be the one to rule the new world but ended up betraying Prism for unknown reasons. How Mavis got caught was she was part of the group to watch over the city and after deciding to split up, she ended up getting captured by Prism.**

**Now that that's over with I would like to thank you guys for reading and be prepared for the next chapters to come. Really intense fights and lots of questions answered. Be sure to follow/favorite if you haven't already and don't forget to favorite my profile if you wish to be aware of new stories released. Also don't forget to read my other stories as well. PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Black and White**

**Chapter 15**

Zeref's eyes shot opened as he immediately sat up in his bed. He soon felt a sharp piercing pain in his side, catching Mavis' attention. Looking down, he could see he was bandaged up on his lower torso. Small pictures were drawn in crayon prompting Zeref to look at Mavis who was red from the embarrassment.

"I-I didn't have any paper?" Mavis tried playing it off but to no avail.

Zeref began slowly moving off his bed, forcing Mavis to hold him down.

"You can't get out of bed yet. Your wound isn't healed." She urged.

"Don't have time, need to stop Prism and….myself." Zeref froze as the memory of him splitting himself into two ran through his head.

"Zeref." Mavis said worried for the wizard.

"It's nothing, but we have to stop Prism before he does something terrible to the world." Zeref explained.

Mavis didn't move, confused on whether or not she should take him. The door to the room suddenly opened up as Precht, Yury and Warrod walked in. Each had a serious look on their faces as they looked directly at Zeref.

"Mavis get away from him." Yury said coldly.

"What are you guys doing?" Mavis asked.

"Mavis please!" Warrod shouted.

Mavis' eyes watered and soon she nodded her head. She knew this was the only way to be safe. Zeref, confused on what was going on, attempted to get out of bed only to have a barrier set around him.

"I'm going to ask you some questions." Yury said walking towards him. "First question, did you or did you not take a black magic book from a previous job?"

Zeref froze, he knew what this was, it was a trial. All four stood before him each; with the exception of Mavis, with a serious face. All of them would be unamused and would quickly expel him from Fairy Tail or worse…..execute him.

"Answer the question, boy!" Precht said harshly.

"Yes." Zeref said clenching his fists.

"Second question, have you used any spells from the book?"

"Yes, but only to save-" Zeref was cut off as Precht aimed his fingers at him.

"Third question, and remember an unhonest answer will probably get you killed." Yury said uncaring.

Zeref gulped.

"Third question, the recent events that have taken place, were they all part of some scheme or were you completely unaware?" Yury asked.

"No I wasn't aware!" Zeref stated.

"Fourth question." Yury said coldly. "Do you intend to harm Fairy Tail or any of its members?"

"No." Zeref calmly said.

Suddenly a powerful lightning bolt struck Zeref, shocking him. Zeref yelled in pain as Mavis and the others watched. Mavis couldn't bear to see him harmed as she covered her eyes. Yury continued to watch as well as Precht while Warrod watched over Mavis. When the lightning bolt ended, the barrier lifted as Zeref fell to the floor injured. He held his side tightly,;his wound had opened causing the bandages to run red with blood.

"Ut mater natura sanare vos!" Warrod said lifting his staff.

A green light emerged from the staff causing plants to grow between the cracks in the floorboards and surround Zeref. Unsure what would happen, Zeref began pulling the plants in hopes they would stop. But his efforts were worthless as the plants completely surrounded him and began glowing green. The plants soon withdrew, leaving behind an uninjured and surprised Zeref lying on the ground.

"But how?" Zeref asked.

Yury held his hand out with a grin on his face, still confused, Zeref grabbed his hand.

"You answered honestly, but that lightning bolt was for not mentioning a black book." Yury said.

"What do you mean, I told Warrod about it." Zeref said as everyone turned their attention on Warrod.

"Well, I may have forgot to tell you guys." Warrod awkwardly said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're such an idiot but we'll deal with that later." Precht commented before returning his attention on Zeref. "Right now, we need to stop Prism and you."

"Do you know where he could've gone?" Mavis asked relieved that Zeref wasn't harmed too much.

"No I don't." Zeref said before an image of an island with a large tree appeared in his head. "That was weird." He muttered to himself.

"What was weird?" Yury asked.

"I saw an image of an island with a large tree." Zeref said.

Everyone's eyes in the room widened as they all stared at Zeref.

"Zeref, that was Tenrou Island." Precht said clearing Zeref's confusion.

"It's where we found this little one." Warrod smiled much to Mavis' annoyance.

"I'm not litte." She mumbled.

"If your body was split into two then the other part of Zeref can see what this one can and vice versa." Precht said.

"But how did that Zeref find it?" Mavis wondered. "You have to be a member of Fairy Tail otherwise it's impossible to locate."

Zeref's eyes widened as he reached his hand in his shirt and pulled out the necklace Mavis made for him. Inscribed on the back, next to their initials was Fairy Tail's guild mark. Mavis' eyes began to water as she realized how Prism and Shadow Zeref managed to find the island.

"We have no choice but to go there immediately." Yury said rushing out of the room. "Get the boat ready!"

* * *

><p>"It seems our dear friend Zeref is making his return." Prism said soundly as he observed the island from on top of the tree.<p>

"It won't matter, when the spell is complete we will have total rule over this world." Zeref said uninterested in the view as he focused on a black magic symbol charging a small orb.

* * *

><p>The boat ride was long, bumpy and uncomfortable for all of them. The waves splashing up and soaking Precht as he relocated his position. Yury couldn't function well as he tried reading his paper and Warrod would try his hand at catching a live fish, with his hand. Mavis leaned over the side of the boat, her face turned green and was bloated. Zeref was by her side, rubbing her back trying to make her feel better but to no success.<p>

"I really hate boat rides?" Mavis complained as she covered her mouth when the boat his another wave.

"You really don't get along with boat rides, do you?" Zeref asked as Mavis hurled into the sea.

"She can handle boats rides well." Yury said as he got tired of trying to read. "The only thing she can't handle is harsh waves like this."

"Hey guys, we're getting close." Warrod said pointing to a small island with a large tree growing on it.

"I hope you're ready to stop them at all cost, Zeref." Precht said.

"Zeref, I will stop you."

"Oh? It looks like they've finally arrived." Prism grinned as he stood up.

"Good. Then let the battle for the future begin." Shadow Zeref said as he watched the boat sail straight for the island.

**To clear up a little confusion, Prism was able to sense Zeref in the beginning and can still sense him now.**

**Thanks for reading guys and don't forget to follow/favorite this. Also check out my other stories and be sure to follow my profile to get updates on newer stories. PEACE!**

**Oh and one last thing. This story will end soon so I would like to thank all of you who have favorite this or followed this. It means a lot and it's the inspiration (and some music) that gets me writing. So I would just like to thank you guys for that. So be prepared for the last few chapters in this fanfic along with an epilogue.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Black and White**

**Chapter 16**

Shadow Zeref stared at the small blue orb that was floating on top of the tree. Separate blue lightning strikes constantly hit the orb, storing energy inside, causing it to grow a little bigger each time. Underneath the orb, a large black magic circle generated large amounts of energy as it spun the orb slowly and levitated it.

"Zeref, it seems our friends are coming." Prism said as he overlooked the ocean.

"As expected, you did nearly kill him." Shadow Zeref replied, making Prism smirk.

"All in the fun of a fight, is it not?"

"Your philosophy is backwards, but so is this world." Shadow Zeref said as he turned to overlook the ocean as well. "We will help this world endure through the hardships as we create a new one, one only existing with magic."

"As expected of the new ruler." Prism commented.

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there yet?" Mavis asked as she held her body over the side of the ship.<p>

Zeref sat next to her to make sure she wouldn't fall over into the water. Precht and Yury both stood at the helm as they talked silently to one another. Closer to the bow, Warrod had his arms stretched out wide as he enjoyed the breeze. As the ship continued to sail for Tenrou Island, several large waves crashed against it, causing Mavis to spew most of her breakfast she had this morning.

"Just hang in there a little bit longer, Mavis." Zeref calmly urged her as she moaned.

"This is nothing compared to the ride back." Warrod said as he approached the two. "It was so bad, she remained sick for two days after we arrived back home."

"Its true." Mavis weakly said before gagging out into the waters again.

* * *

><p>"Zeref." Prism said as Shadow Zeref continued to gaze upon the blue orb.<p>

"I'm aware they are near." Shadow Zeref replied. "Take care of them."

"Yes, my lord." Prism bowed before diving from the top of the tree.

Prism could feel the wind blow against his face as he dove head first towards the ground. Over-looking the ocean, he could see a ship as it made its way for the island. Grinning, he put his hands in front of him, palms facing forward as he neared the ground.

"Nemesis!"

* * *

><p>"Finally, we made it." Mavis said relieved as she lied down on the sandy beach.<p>

"You were really out of it, weren't you?" Zeref asked, prompting Mavis to nod her head.

Zeref looked at the island. In the middle, a large tree, bigger than he has ever seen, stood proudly as a faint blue light appeared from the top.

"He must be up there." Zeref told himself.

"Precht." Yury said.

"I sense it too." Precht replied as he formed a chain in his hands.

Zeref turned around to see what Precht was going to do only to be ambushed by a large beam of black magic, almost hitting him. Zeref dodged the attack and fired several white balls of energy towards the tall grass the beam came from. Precht soon threw his chain in the grass and managed to catch something pulling it out.

"Hi there." Prism said.

"Prism." Zeref angrily said.

"Hey there kid. How's it going?" Prism mocked. "It's been like what six hours since we last saw each other?"

Zeref's fists began to glow with white energy as he charged the evil mage. Throwing the first punch, Prism dodged Zeref's attack and kneed him in the stomach, then punched him back towards the group.

"Too easy." Prism said as he prepared himself for another fight.

Before Zeref could charge him again, he felt a soft hand grab his shoulder. Turning his head, he could see Mavis calmly looking straight at Prism. Warrod, Yury and Precht were all shocked as Mavis soon began to walk towards Prism. Her feet leaving small footprints in the ground as she neared the dark wizard.

"You are the one behind all of this, I presume?" Mavis asked.

"Aren't you a cute little one? I should've kept you when I still had you." Prism taunted.

Mavis didn't stir. "You hurt my friends and now you are using a sacred island that no one is meant to be on."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Prism asked, grinning as Mavis didn't move.

Everyone was silent as they waited for Mavis to give a response. Zeref and Warrod both looked worried while Precht and Yury focused their attention towards the tall grass where the beam came from. Prism eagerly waited for Mavis' move as she didn't speak. Turning her head, she smiled at Zeref and immediately charged Prism.

"Now!" Prism shouted.

A large black beam fired out of the tall grass again, heading straight for Mavis. mavis quickly blocked the attack and bounced the beam straight at Prism, knocking him back. Surprised by her quick wits, Prism didn't notice Mavis getting close enough to him to fire a small ball at him, causing it to explode.

"Little brat." Prism angrily mumbled as he glared at Mavis.

"Leave this island at once." Mavis calmly said.

"You think a small attack like that would do it?" Prism yelled. "Prepare to face the wrath of my demons!"

Zeref and everyone, except Mavis, watched as demons began to slowly form out of the ground from the rocks to the tall grass. Each one let out a horrifying yell as Zeref prepared himself to face off against the demons. Warrod pulled his staff out and began uttering words, causing the plants around to disappear and regrow closer to the group. Yury revealed a small blade, hidden under his pant leg as he prepped it to fight. Precht remained undisturbed by the presence as he continued to stand with chain in hand, ready to fight.

"Your demons won't save you from the light." Mavis calmly said.

"You sure about that?" Prism asked before charging the guild master.

Prism threw a punch only to be dodged by Mavis as she pushed him away from her. Mavis then raised her arms above her head, causing a large wolf to appear before Prism, letting out a growl. Prism grinned as he fired bullet magic at the wolf but to no effect.

"Tenrō." Mavis said.

The large wolf then rushed Prism, forcing him to dodge as the ground was destroyed from the force of the attack.

* * *

><p>"Zeref." Precht said as Zeref watched the demon's near the four of them. "You need to get to the top of the tree now. We'll hold off these demons."<p>

"But what about?" Zeref tried asking but was silence by Yury.

"You feel that power too don't you? We don't know what it's capable of so you need to go stop it right away." Yury said as a demon lunged at him.

Yury sliced the demon in half, causing it to disappear into thin air as more demons formed around him. Warrod then formed a large tree underneath the demons, causing them to be crushed by its large roots. Zeref watched as the three battled it out with the demons. He held his wrist, preventing him from helping as he began running towards the tree.

"You're not getting away Zeref!" Prism shouted.

He began charging a large black ball and just as he was about to fire it, Mavis jumped in front, blocking the attack with a magical barrier. The explosion caused both of them to fly back as Zeref continued running towards the top.

"You are starting to get annoying." Prism angrily stated as he cracked his knuckles.

Mavis took a few deep breathes as she prepared for Prism's next attack. Soon Prism disappeared and reappeared behind Mavis, elbowing her in the back and grabbing her by the head, slamming her into the ground.

Jumping up into the air, Prism clapped his hands together, sending a wave of dark energy towards Mavis, who managed to block it in the knick of time. Mavis then jumped up, straight towards Prism and fired several tiny light magic balls at him, causing them all to explode around him.

"You missed!" Prism shouted before realizing Mavis was behind him and kicked him towards the ground.

"Now I'm really angry." Prism said coldly as he slowly stood up.

Mavis kept her eyes on him as she landed a few feet away from the mage. Suddenly, Prism began emitting a dark glow around his entire body, killing off the nature around him. Mavis' eyes widened as he grinned.

"Now, shall we have some fun?" Prism grinned.

**Thanks for reading guys, be sure to favorite/follow this story as well as my profile for updates on newer stories. **

**So this series will be ending soon. I'm afraid the final showdown is almost upon us and I feel this would be a perfect time to thank each and everyone of you who have favorite, followed, commented or even read this and still continued after the first chapter. So thank you. I hope you guys will read my other stories when this one ends and continue to read many more fan fictions. PEACE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Black and White**

**Chapter 17**

"You've made it." Shadow Zeref pointed out as Zeref reached the top of the tree.

Zeref didn't reply as he looked at the blue orb Shadow Zeref was observing. The orb was as large as a boulder and continued to grow at a slow pace. Blue electrical lightning occasionally shocked the orb, powering it with more magic while the magic circle held it in place and contained its power.

"There's still a chance to join us you know." Shadow Zeref added as he waited for Zeref to speak.

Zeref still didn't speak as he watched Shadow Zeref continue to observe the blue orb. His hair and clothes blew in its direction. Zeref could feel the magic power from the blue orb intensify the closer he walked towards it.

"What is this?" Zeref finally spoke.

"The beginning of a new era." Shadow Zeref replied calmly, turning his gaze upon Zeref.

Zeref didn't speak as he tried to contain himself from bursting out and attacking Shadow Zeref. He knew they both most likely possessed the same magical abilities and possibility of knowing the others moves. Shadow Zeref smirked, causing Zeref to look at him confused.

"You're wondering if it would be wise to attack?" Shadow Zeref said, proving Zeref's theory. "Well to be honest, I'm not sure myself."

Shadow Zeref held out his hand, forming a black flame in it as he looked at Zeref.

"Let's see what happens then."

* * *

><p>Mavis crashed into the ground as Prism let out a barrage of death orbs at the guild master. Each one flew straight at her as the dark mage hoped one would make contact and kill her. Acting quickly, Mavis formed a small barrier around her body as the death orbs crashed into the ground, digging through. Mavis soon felt the ground shake as she realized Prism had intentionally hit the ground around her, hoping to have her fall. Mavis removed the barrier around herself and took a risk jumping out in time as the ground underneath her. Prism grinned as Mavis charged him in the air. Forming another death orb in his hands, he threw straight at her only to realize it wasn't her.<p>

"Where did you go?" He demanded.

"Here!" Mavis replied.

Prism looked up above him to see Mavis diving straight down towards him. A large sword was in her hands as she firmed her grip and pointed the edge right at him. Prism quickly tried blocking the blow only to have his arm cut and to be sent crashing into the ground.

Weakly opening his eyes, Prism could see Mavis put her hands close to each other as she said something before a bright light enveloped the entire area, blinding him as everything turned white.

Mavis safely landed on the ground, a few feet from Prism. Looking at him, she could tell the spell did its job as he was left completely white from his eyes to his skin. He was twitching and couldn't move after the attack.

"Don't mess with Fairy Tail or its guild members again." Mavis sternly said before running towards the large tree.

_"Zeref, I'm coming."_

* * *

><p>Zeref and Shadow Zeref collided with each other, generating a large explosion to occur. The two then jumped away from each other, both untired and still ready to fight. Zeref could feel the magic from Shadow Zeref and the blue orb behind him. He knew he had to stop it or else Shadow Zeref wins.<p>

"You're pretty tough, Zeref." Shadow Zeref said.

"Same for you." Zeref replied.

"Well, we are the same person." Shadow Zeref added.

"No we're not." Zeref said, much to Shadow Zeref's confusion. "You see, you're just a shadow and shadows are weak to the light."

Zeref charged Shadow Zeref, who did the same, a white light forming in his hand and black in the other. The two collided again, forcing the mixture of black and white to combine and create another large blast. Zeref used the advantage of the smoke to strike at Shadow Zeref only to be countered by him as he appeared from behind. With one blow, Shadow Zeref smacked Zeref across the ground, followed by black air ripples. Zeref immediately dodged the attack and summoned his hammer, slamming it down on top of the shadow.

"I must say, I'm impress you can last this long." Shadow Zeref said. "But now it's time to end this."

Shadow Zeref began to form a black orb in his hands as it grew larger in size. Trying to act quickly, Zeref formed a white shield in front of him, creating two more in front of the first. Shadow Zeref only smirked as he aimed the black orb at Zeref and launched it.

The orb collided with the three shields Zeref had created but proved to be the greater one, destroying all three shield, one by one until it came close to Zeref. Zeref dodged the orb and saw it tunnel a small hole into the tree only to realize Shadow Zeref had disappeared.

"Where are you?" Zeref yelled.

"Here." Shadow Zeref replied, appearing behind Zeref and blasting him away with a powerful punch. "Darkness energy arise. Take the magic power of Zeref and combine it with your own." Shadow Zeref chanted.

Zeref could feel his magic power draining as the blue orb began to zap him. Crashing into the ground, Zeref couldn't move as Shadow Zeref slowly walked towards the wounded wizard. A bigger black orb in his hands as his red eyes glared at Zeref. Zeref tried to keep an eye open, his magic power nearly depleted and his previous wound starting to take effect.

"Zeref, this could have been avoided if only you had join us." Shadow Zeref said as he lifted the large black orb over his head. "But it seems we must part ways now."

Shadow Zeref slammed the black orb on top of Zeref, causing a massive explosion to happen as Zeref saw a black figure jump in front of him at the last second.

**Thanks for reading guys. Be sure to follow/favorite and also follow my profile as well for new stories. Don't forget to leave a comment and be prepared for the last chapter that will tie everything down. Heiwa **


	18. Finale

**Black and White**

**Finale**

The explosion was large enough to be seen from the sandy beaches of the island. Precht looked up worried as the smoke spread. Turning his attention back towards the demons, very few remained but he could feel his magic low. Looking around, he could tell Warrod and Yury were both about to be tired out soon.

"How many more of these damn things are there?" Yury angrily asked as he slashed through another demon.

Turning his back, a large beam hit him, knocking him on the ground as Warrod tried running to his aid only to be cut off by several demons. Acting fast, Warrod formed a tree raising the him and Yury above the other demons as Precht whipped them with his chain.

"Yury, you okay?" Warrod asked.

Yury gave him a thumbs up before slowly rising back on his feet.

"We can't give in now." Yury said.

"Then how does later sound?" A voice echoed.

Warrod, Yury and Precht all looked by the last remaining group of demons to see a very injured Prism. His clothes were all torn and and his hair was a mess. His entire face was covered in dust and bruises, his eyes angrily glaring at the three.

"I'm about to rip some fairy wings." Prism said as he moved his arms in a circular motion. "Prepare to suffer from one of my powerful spells. Nemesis!"

More demons formed from the ground and the vegetation. Precht could feel his magic too low for him to cast more spells. Looking over at Warrod and Yury, he could tell they knew they would have to combine their attack. Warrod and Yury both looked back at Precht and nodded their heads as they prepared to charge the evil wizard.

"Now enter the world of the dead!" Prism shouted as a massive eruption occurred.

Prism couldn't act in time as Precht blew up the ground in front of him, forming a large smoke screen as Warrod pushed Yury on a moving vine, headed straight for Prism. Preparing his sword, Yury aimed the tip of it at Prism as the vine stopped, allowing him to jump from it. Prism looked at Yury in shock as the wizard stabbed him in the chest.

"My...spell." Prism said stunned as he fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Zeref and Shadow Zeref waited patiently for the smoke to clear. Zeref was looked horrified as the body that protected him from Shadow Zeref's death orb turned out to be Mavis. She weakly looked up at the wizard and gave a small smile before closing her eyes.<p>

"Mavis. Mavis!" Zeref said frantically as he grabbed the guild master.

"Zeref." Mavis weakly said before tears started rolling down her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't strong enough to help you."

"Mavis, be quiet, you're not going to die." Zeref said as his eyes began to water.

"I just wish we could have lived a happier life. It would've been great to be friends with… with….you." Mavis struggled to say as she closed her eyes peacefully.

"Mavis. Mavis! Mavis!" Zeref cried as he held his friend in his arms.

"The weak have no use living in the new world." Shadow Zeref said.

"Then I suppose the only thing left to do is get rid of the weak." Zeref said calmly standing up.

Shadow Zeref became surprised by Zeref's sudden mood change when he suddenly realized Zeref was angry with him. A white and black magic began to emit around his body as his eyes turned red. Shadow Zeref could feel Zeref's magic power increasing as the wizard glared at him.

"It seems you are still able to fight." Shadow Zeref said.

"No, I'm just ending this." Zeref said as he rushed the shadow.

Shadow Zeref wasn't able to react in time as Zeref punched him, knocking him back as he formed a large hammer in his hands.

"The Hammer of Purgatory!" Zeref shouted as he slammed it down on Shadow Zeref.

Shadow Zeref blocked the attack and jumped straight for Zeref, black magic forming around his hand as he punched the angered wizard. Zeref countered his attack by grabbing him and slamming him into the ground, following with a large magic ball.

"How are you able to use both black and white magic?" Shadow Zeref asked as he dodged Zeref's attack.

"Because we're the same, and I know how to beat you now." Zeref said as he stuck his arm out, revealing symbols on his arm.

"How did you get that?" Shadow Zeref asked.

"Mavis passed it on to me before she died." Zeref angrily said as the marking turned red.

Shadow Zeref began to run straight for Zeref but was soon pushed back by a magical barrier. Without hesitating Shadow Zeref ran towards the blue orb and jumped on it.

"_Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!_" Zeref chanted.

"Don't make me do this." Shadow Zeref said as he slammed his fist into the blue orb, cracking it.

"_Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!_" Zeref continued.

"You leave me with no choice!" Shadow Zeref shouted. "Immortality!"

"Got you!" Zeref said surprising Shadow Zeref.

Zeref shot straight for the shadow his entire body flowing with black and white energy. Using both of his hands, he grabbed both of Shadow Zeref's arms as the spell activated.

"_Fairy Glitter!_" Zeref shouted.

A bright white light emerged as the blue light from the blue orb appeared. Using all of his strength, Zeref began to form himself with his shadow as Shadow Zeref attempted to stay away from the wizard.

"No!" Shadow Zeref shouted as the two formed.

The light shined brightly overwhelming the island, blinding even Precht, Yury and Warrod.

The light slowly faded away as Zeref stood where the blue orb once stood. Several feet away from him, Mavis' body continued to lie unmoving as he approached it. Zeref didn't kneel down next to it as he calmly looked at her. She looked peaceful, even with the bruises on her face and her clothes torn.

"Mavis. I wish there was another way, but it seems this is the path I must take." Zeref said as he removed his necklace and placed it on her body. "I won't forget about the times we spent together."

* * *

><p>"What do we do now?" Yury asked.<p>

Warrod broke down in tears as Yury and Precht examined Mavis' body. Precht clenched his fist as he tried to hold back his tears.

"I don't know." Precht finally replied. "But one thing is for certain, we can't let anyone know that Zeref used to be in our guild."

"Do we have any papers confirming that he was in our guild?" Yury asked.

"Luckily, Ma… we don't." Precht corrected himself as Warrod looked at him upset.

"I see." Yury said before placing a hand on Precht's shoulders. "Well she did mention you several times to be second guild master and I believe she had a paper ready so let's head back to the guild and sort this out. It's the only thing we can do now." Yury said telling Warrod as more tears ran down his face.

"Before we go, let's build her a grave." Warrod finally spoke.

"Let's take her body with us and leave a shrine for her spirit. This was the first place we found her." Yury said.

* * *

><p>"You were right, there were papers for me." Precht said as Yury sat next to him at the bar.<p>

"I'm usually never wrong." Yury said.

"How's Warrod?" Precht asked.

"He's finishing up the Lumen Historia as of now." Yury replied. "Is it alright for us to...you know, use her magic?" Yury asked.

"It's what she wanted, she even wrote here." Precht said pointing at a line on a piece of paper. "She wants future generations to know about our history but only for guild masters."

"And just us." Yury added.

"Right."

Yury sighed. "I think I'm going to leave the guild and go venture out into the world."

"I see. What about Warrod?" Precht asked.

"He plans on becoming strong enough to protect those around him...that or to become a comedian."

"I see." Precht said again.

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah, I got Makarov with me after all. He'll be strong in the future." Precht replied.

* * *

><p>"It seems the world will reject me from on this point." Zeref said as he observed a small city from the top of the hill. "But this power from the orb and the black magic is overwhelming." Zeref grinned.<p>

A small demon scurried up his back and sat on his shoulders. Its constant smiled from ear to ear as it wore its leaf like crown.

Zeref smirked. "It looks like it will be my job to create a new world..."

**Thank you guys so much for reading this. This was my first story that broke 100 views and continued on. I would like to take a moment to name all of those who have followed or favorite the story, you guys are the greatest and I couldn't have asked for any cooler readers like you.**

**Cara KnightWalker, EnticingNocturne, faithful2kh, ForeverDreamer12, HeirOfFire, jbadillodavila, KaijyuKyruem, KingDeath, kittyzeng7190, littleflower54276408, MeliaAntiqua, PalaDude234, Scarlet Warrior, ThatWeirdGirlOverThere, waterwielder25, Yvivvy and zkorage.**

**Be sure to check out their stories too and don't forget to check out my other stories as well.**

**HEIWA!**


End file.
